<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sevasey Prompts by eams81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161840">Sevasey Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81'>eams81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Firefighters, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Relationship Reveal, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, not between casey and sev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Prompts on Matt Casey/ Kelly Severide. </p><p>Feel free to leave requests and I will write them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Head Wounds Bleed A Lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Don't worry, Sev. You know that all head wounds bleed profusely. I'll be okay..." Matt coughed. He tried to reach up to wipe the droplets of blood that had escaped his mouth with the cough, but Hermann grabbed at his arm pinning it back against his side as team moved to lift the backboard. Kelly glared down at him, his eyes running over the blood that was seeping through the thick bandage which had been pressed to the top of the blonde's head, his hair tacky and discoloured from dust and blood. </p><p> </p><p>Truck and Squad had been called to a vehicle accident on the magnificent mile; it had been a routine call, two care accident, no pedestrians injured. They had got the victims freed from the cars, and loaded into ambulances, and had just been about to start clearing the scene when a driver who hadn't wanted to go the diversion route had decided to cut through the remains of the scene. He had been so focused on getting through that he hadn't noticed when Matt had stepped out from behind the back of the truck. The only thing that Kelly saw was Matt going flying into the air and the car bolting it down the street. </p><p>He ran over to Matts body sprawled across the floor, uncaring of the glass that was still scattered over the concrete as he dropped down beside the other man. The blood was streaming down his face, but Matt was conscious, and wincing as he tried to push himself upright. </p><p>"Stay down. I need another ambulance now." Kelly shouted, as pushed down on Matt's shoulder, keeping the blonde lying on the floor. The blood was already pooling on the ground under his head, and Kelly felt the panic rising up inside of him as it continued to drip down the side of Matt's face. The car had been going at some speed, trying to cut through without being caught, and Kelly couldn't help but fear what other injuries Matt may be hiding underneath his turnout gear. The others were rushing around them, shouting orders, and applying pressure bandages to the visible head wound, but Kelly couldn't move. His hand was glued to Matt's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Boden stopped Kelly from climbing into the ambulance with Matt, with a hand on his shoulder and a small shake of the head. Kelly wanted to scream, and kick up a stink, but the ambulance doors closed behind Matt and Hermann before he could even say a word. "They need to do their work, we will meet them at Med." A small push to the shoulder had Kelly being directed back to the squad truck where his men were stood waiting for him. </p><p>The drive to Chicago Med were some of the longest minutes of Kelly's life. Even with the sirens blaring, and Tony driving the truck like a man possessed, Kelly didn't think they were moving fast enough. He feared arriving in the A+E and being told that it was too late, or that Matt's injuries were too severe. He wanted to see the blue eyes that were always filled with so much light and love blinking up at him, just like they had done that morning when Kelly had kissed him awake when their alarm had gone off. He had handed him a cup of coffee, before kissing his way down the blondes chest before taking his hard cock into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The A+E department was as crowded as it ever was, with people coughing and spluttering around the place mixed with people who were seriously injured and actually needed the immediate care. Hermann was waiting for the men at the reception desk, scrubbing at the blood on his hands with an alcoholic wipe as Kelly stormed across the room towards him. There were only two men at the house who knew about his and Matt relationship, and that was Chief Boden and Christopher Hermann. They had been like father figures to them both of the years, and when Matt and Kelly had finally pulled their heads out of their own arses and admitted their feelings they had felt it was right to inform them. Boden had looked at them with an expression that had told them that he had already knew, whilst Hermann had congratulated them both and promised to be the middle man between the two lieutenants if they had a disagreement on the job. It had worked, and over the years they hadn't felt the need to divulge their personal lives with the other men. They needed to keep it a secret, and although the other firefighters were their family, if they knew about their relationship it widened the chances of the rest of CFD finding out. </p><p>Hermann raised his hands up in surrender when he saw Kelly storming towards him, "He's fine. He's got a concussion and a couple of broken ribs. That room there."</p><p>Kelly didn't pause to say thank you as he headed in the direction that Hermann had pointed. He barged into the room, making the nurse wiping the blood from Matt's head jump in alarm. Even from across the rom, Kelly could see the neat row of stitches holding the gash on the blondes forehead closed. "I told you not to worry," Matt chuckled weakly, clutching at his side as he winced. </p><p>"You were coughing up blood." Kelly stepped up to the bed, waiting until the nurse had left with her bowl of bloody cotton wall balls before he spoke. He grabbed at matt's hand, squeezing it tight enough to hurt. </p><p>"I bit my cheek, honestly a week or two on bed rest and I'll be fine." Matt promised, tugging the grey-hair man closer with the hand that he was holding. Kelly allowed himself to be pulled closer, leaning over the blonde as he kissed him. Kelly found himself fighting the urge to cry as the kiss confirmed to him that Matt was right there in front of him. </p><p>"I'm gonna teach you to look before you cross a road." Kelly chuckled, scrubbing a hand over his eyes to rid them of the tears that were threatening to fall. </p><p>"Well I'm going to teach you how to park a truck so that no idiot can decide he wants to go around the big accident scene instead of waiting like a normal person." Matt retorted burying his hand in the collar of Kelly's coat to drag him back closer.</p><p>"Teach Tony, I don't drive." Kelly retorted, kissing the blonde again before he could make another comeback.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big thanks to Pall for this request, </p><p>Please feel free to leave request in the comments and I will happily work my way through them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Answer the Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"9-1-1, What's your emergency?" </p><p> "I'd like to order a pizza please."</p><p>"But sir, you've reached 9-1-1."</p><p>"I know, can you say how long?"</p><p>"Sir is everything okay?"</p><p>"No it's 911 Maple Way"</p><p>"Is there someone in the room with you that you can't talk about?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am, pepperoni please. How long can it be now?"</p><p>"I've got an officer a mile away. Can you stay on the line?"</p><p>"No thanks. I'll see you soon. I'll turn on my porch light."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What do you mean he's in the hospital!" Kelly had screamed into his phone, as he darted out of the front door. His heart hammered in his chest, and his tires screeched on the tarmac as he sped away. The phone call from a nurse at Chicago Med had interrupted his evening in front of the TV with Shay. The pair of them had been working their way through a marathon of Ice Road Truckers and demolishing a tub of Ben and Jerry's. His stomach had dropped and his pulse quickened as soon as he heard his chiefs defeated voice. He had left Shay sitting there shouting after him as he had ran out of their apartment. His only thought was to get to Casey as quickly as possible. </p><p>He thanked every god he could think of when he arrived at the A+E department and found it was a nurse he knew waiting the desk, she gave him one look before directing him towards a curtain off bay. He couldn't even remember to say thank you as he rushed forwards, ripping the curtain back. Kelly's heart stopped when he saw the sight that greet him. Casey was sitting up in the bed, but his face was swollen and covered in bruises. He had a black eye on one side, and a nasty purple bruise adorning his cheek on the other. His lip was split and there was a cut on his forehead that disappeared into his hairline. One arm was in a sling and strapped to his chest, and Kelly could see the multitude of bandages through the thin fabric of the hospital gown. </p><p>"Fuck Matt, what happened?" Kelly sobbed, dropping down in the small plastic chair next to the bed. He reached for the blondes hand, pausing an inch short as he wondered if the touch would be appreciated at the moment. Someone had done this to Casey, and Kelly was going to kill whoever it was. </p><p>"It was Justin. It started a couple of weeks ago, just some pushing or him being a little rough. But it got worse and he just kept hitting me today." Matt sobbed, reaching out and closing the space between their hands. The blonde man squeezed his fingers tightly, and Kelly returned the grip. His heart broke looking at the man in front of him. </p><p>Kelly knew that Justin had been bad news from the start, but no one had paid attention to his words. Shay had laughed in his face, pointing out that he was being jealous because Justin had asked Matt out just before Kelly had the nerve to. It had made his skin crawl watching the arsehole laughing and joking with all of their firefighters. Everyone had loved him, not blinking an eye at the fact Casey had a boyfriend. Kelly didn't know how no one else saw the glint that sometimes crossed the mans eyes, or the frown that used to fall across his face if Matt talked to someone else for too long. </p><p>"When he stopped, he decided he wanted to order food. I said I'd order it in and I called 911 instead and faked ordering a pizza." Matt explained. He kept his grip tight on Kelly's hand even when he moved to wipe the tears from his eyes; Kelly could feel the moisture of the tears on his skin, and the urge to beat Justin rose like a tsunami inside of him. "He grabbed me again when he saw the police car pull up outside. They didn't have their lights or sirens on, but he saw it."</p><p>"Hey. You don't have to tell me about it now. Tell me when you're ready," Kelly soothed, wiping at the new tears that fell with his free hand, catching them with his thumb as he carefully cupped the blondes cheek. He felt like he was dealing with a frightened animal, and he was expecting Matt to flinch away from the touch. He didn't expect Matt to nudge into his hand, seeking the warmth and the comfort from a hand that would never hurt him. </p><p>"I was so scared."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly felt emotionally drained by the time Casey had fallen into a fitful sleep. He wanted to stay and watch over the blonde as he slept, but he needed a few moments alone to sort through his thoughts. Matt had told him that Justin was being held in custody, but that didn't stop Kelly wanting to beat the shit out of the slimy bastard, it just made him want to call up all of his contacts on the force so that he could have a get out of jail card for when he beat him so badly that he'd be the one lying in a hospital bed. </p><p>"Hey Severide," Burgess greeted him, as  her and Atwater walked over from the waiting area. They were dressed in their uniforms, and from the slight bruise that was forming around Atwater's jaw it was clear that they had an interesting evening. </p><p>"Hey guys," Kelly replied, running his hand through his hair as he slowly exhaled. He quickly checked over his shoulder to make sure that the curtain surrounding Matt's bay was fully closed. He didn't want others to find out that Matt was here until the blonde wanted to tell them all. Kelly trusted Shay not to tell anyone, and he knew that his best friend would keep it a secret till she died if she was asked to. </p><p>"How's he doing in there?" Atwater asked, inclining his head to the closed curtains. Kelly sighed softly to himself; it was sods law that the cops who would be the ones to find Matt would be the ones linked to the intelligence department. Least he knew that he could put a call in to Lindsey, and between her and Voight, the scumbag that did this to Matt would quite quickly live to regret it. </p><p>"He's... I just want to say thank you." Kelly said with a lump in his throat as he fought the urge to let his emotions go. He was a mess. He wanted to scream, and kill Justin, but he also wanted to comfort Matt, and join in with the blonde mans broken tears. </p><p>"It's no sweat. He did a really smart thing, calling up the way he did." Atwater praised, as Burgess offered her small doe eyed smile at Kelly. She reached out to hold his arm in a reassuring manner as she continued speaking after her partner. </p><p>"We just need to ask Matt some follow up questions. Would he be up to doing that now?" </p><p>Kelly shook his head in answer, just as he heard the softest sob coming from behind the curtains. "Not yet, I'll give you guys a call as soon as he's ready to talk though." </p><p>Kelly didn't wait for a response, offering the two police officers a final small smile before darting backwards and slipping though the gap between the two curtains. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Matt was curled up on his side, his injured arm clutched to his chest as he sobbed quietly. The starch white hospital sheets left his bruises looking more vibrant, and for the first time Kelly saw the handprint shaped bruise on the top of the blonde's arm. The hospital gown had previously hidden it from his view, but the material had shifted when Matt had turned and was now glaring up at the squad lieutenant. </p><p>"He was jealous of you. He didn't like how close we were." Matt whispered, his broken little voice made Kelly want to wrap the man in his arms and never let go. Even after everything that had seen together, and even when they had lost Andy; he had never heard Matt sound so defeated. </p><p>"You're my best friend." Kelly reassured as he sat down on the bed next to Matt, letting his arm fall around him. Matt reached for him as soon as he was sat, curling his uninjured arm around Kelly's waist and burying his head into his thigh. </p><p>"You're more than just my best friend. I didn't tell him, but I think he knew I had feelings for you." Matt whispered into the fabric of Kelly's jeans. His words were muffled, but Kelly could hear them perfectly even with the background noise of beeps, alarms and the hectic-ness of a city centre A+E department. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is based on an amazing verse in the song Answer the Call by Shanna Jackson. The first section is the lyrics to the song, which have been adjusted to make it the phone call that Casey made to the 911 Operator. </p><p>I was going to continue this and have them revealing their feelings for each other but I liked how it ended on that line. </p><p>Please feel free to request prompts or if you any ideas or things you would like to read please let me know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The People We meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat on the roof was immense even through the thick turnout gear that kept them protected. Matt could hear the fire raging beneath him, and he knew that the fire was going to rampage through what was left of the house before long. They had only just stepped onto the roof when he heard the familiar sound of a fire that was about to flashover. He felt his heart drop as he watched from the roof as the dark shape exploded out of the window, following rapidly by the lick of the hot flames. </p>
<p>He saw in slow motion the way Kelly fell, hitting a few small branches of the tree out front on his fast descent down to the ground. The sight of Kelly splayed out on the floor had Matt calling out the silver-haired man’s name in panic. He felt Otis's hand grabbing at his coat tugging him back from the edge as he tried to look down at his partner. Matt could see everyone moving to swarm around Kelly, and he could hear the sound of Boden requesting the ambulance on the radio, but he couldn't do anything except watch. "Come on Lieutenant, we need to vent and then we can get down there." Otis's voice shouted over the roar of the flames, and the pounding of his heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the ambulance sirens were already fading into the distance by the time Matt and Otis made it back down from the roof. The men were going about with what they needed to do but Matt could see the worry for Kelly in every one of their faces. He immediately headed to Boden, but Matt was met with a small shake of his head before he could even form a question. He and Kelly had been smart with their relationship, waiting until they were both made lieutenants before informing Boden about it. The chief had been surprised when they had told him but had found himself more surprised when they told him that they had been together since the academy days. He had been torn between impressed and annoyed that they had kept it secret from him for so long, but Matt and Kelly had known better. They knew that if they had told the chief when they were first assigned to the house, one of them would have been shipped out immediately. They had kept their relationship secret, even during the darkest times. They had proved before they came out, that they were able to deal with getting the job done even when the other was injured. Matt still preferred to join Kelly in the ambulance if he got injured on a call, but he was also able to adjust and continue with his job once the initial shock left him. </p>
<p>Matt continued to work on controlling the fire that was waging a path of destruction through a family’s home, pushing back the worries for his partner. He knew that Kelly was in good hands, and him being there fretting and panicking would not have made the situation any better. Focusing on controlling the fire, and watching it be pushed back to embers was what he focused on instead. By the time truck 81 and squad were finished, they were all sooty sweaty messes as they clambered back into the trucks and headed to the hospital. </p>
<p>"He'll be alright Lieutenant, Severide's made of steel." Hermann offered reassuringly as the sirens got flicked on and the two engines were led down the busy city streets. </p>
<p>"Nothing can break him," Mouch shouted over the siren, as Matt offered a small forced smile over his shoulder at his men. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Every word that was said to him by Dawson, Brett and Clarke did nothing to relieve the anxiety that was squeezing at his heart. Matt wanted to see Kelly for himself, to see him as he woke up and kiss him before calling him a fucking idiot. The hospital walls felt like they were closing in on him, as he waited for Boden to make his decision. He knew the decision before the words even left the chief's mouth; it was too soon into their shift for them all to be hovering in the waiting room for Kelly to wake up. If it had been closer to the end of the shift, they would have been allowed to stay.</p>
<p>"I know we all want to stay, but there is work to do out there," </p>
<p>"Understood chief."</p>
<p>"Chief, permission to relief Casey of lieutenant duties for the shift?" Hermann piped up, slapping Matt on the shoulder as everyone began huddling out of the A+E reception area. Matt felt the tightness in his chest start to loosen at the small wordless nod that Chief Boden offered. He hadn't wanted to ask that much of the Chief when it could already poise to be a hectic day being one acting lieutenant.</p>
<p>"Thank you, I'll keep you updated," Matt offered as he rushed past them, heading after Clarke so that the doctor could point him in the right direction. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> Matt hated hospitals, there was something so odd about the atmosphere. He could see all the ways that they tried to make it comfortable, and less clinical looking, but it still left him feeling on edge. Having brightly painted walls was never going to make the place less unpleasant. He hated hospitals, and he hated hearing the soft groan of pain as Kelly finally woke up. Matt had been sat there for nearly three hours, waiting for the man to come round. The first hour he had spent clutching at Kelly's hand, watching the heart-rate monitor, making sure that it didn't fall out of usual rhythm. The second hour he had grown steadily more relaxed, partially helped by the hot chocolate that Clarke had pushed into his hand with a reassuring smile. The third hour, Matt had played on a silly game on his phone, distracting himself until the very moment Kelly shifted on the bed beside him. </p>
<p>"You know you had a ladder right," Matt commented dryly as he watched Kelly blink himself awake, taking in his surroundings. </p>
<p>"Cruz was too slow, need to get him doing more ladder drills," Kelly joked quietly. Matt reached over to gently grasp at Kelly's hand, sighing in relief at the small squeeze he was instantly rewarded with. Just feeling the pressure of Kelly's hand in his soothed the worries that still lingered in Matts mind. </p>
<p>"You need to find a trampoline to aim for next time." Matt teased, his voice breaking slightly despite his best efforts to keep his emotions in check. He could still see Kelly falling from the window, and he could imagine the sickening thud he must have made when he had hit the ground. </p>
<p>"Won't jump next time. Will use the ladder, Cruz will be faster then."</p>
<p>"You scared me Kelly." Matt bit his lip as it threatened to tremble, as he looked at the array of equipment and monitors in the room and the pale face of his boyfriend. </p>
<p>"Sorry,"</p>
<p>"No don't be sorry. you were amazing." The blonde man rose from his uncomfortable hospital chair to press a small kiss to the top Kelly's head. Matt breathed in the smell of smoke that clung to Kelly's silver hair, as whispered, "I'm going to go get Clarke okay. Don't go jumping out of anymore windows whilst I'm gone."</p>
<p>Walking out of the small cubicle into the busy A+E department, a small chuckle escaped from Matt as he heard Kelly's departing words follow him out of the room, "No promises."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did contemplate continuing this little requested prompt, and including having Matt watching and crying at Kellys screams as he had the bone marrow taken. And then at the end of the episode taking in food to both Kelly and Anna and them all just sitting and being happy with each other. But as you can probably tell from the chapter, I didn't include these bits! instead I have left them here in my comments for you guys to imagine :)</p>
<p>If you have prompts let me know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Have you seen the ring?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ring box burned a hole in Kelly's pocket the longer he kept it hidden in his squad jacket. He knew it had been perfect the moment he saw the design and had instantly commissioned to have a unique ring created. It was a titanium ring, with a dark wood inlay set between two thin bands of the brightest blue turquoise. It was a simple style, but Kelly knew that it was the perfect match for the man who didn't like being the centre of a fuss. </p>
<p>The ring stayed hidden, alternating between his pocket, his desk drawer and his locker and every time Kelly cracked the lid to stare at the ring, a niggling doubt ate away at his thoughts. He had initially thought it was the perfect ring, but the more he looked at it, the more he worried that Matt wouldn't like it. He had been with the man for years, but they had kept it secret from everyone. The only exceptions had been Shay and Andy, and since both of their untimely deaths, they had never shared their secret with anyone. They weren't the type of people to share public displays of affection, mostly sticking to sharing knowing looks when out in public. Years of knowing each other had given them years of training in being able to read the other’s expressions and emotions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truck 81 were out on a call, when Kelly pulled the ring box from his desk drawer, turning it over in his hands before he rose from his chair in determination. He marched across the bunk room, dropping down onto Cruz' bed startling the man. "I need your opinion," Kelly started before Cruz could speak, he turned the box over in his hand once more before pushing it into the man’s hand. He watched as the frown appeared on his firefighter’s face as he realised what had been put in his hand, his frown turning to shock when he opened the box to confirm the contents. </p>
<p>"I mean wow, I've not seen a ring like that before." Cruz blinked as he slowly brought the box to his eye to examine the design, before handing the open box back, "It's pretty sweet bro, I wish you the best of luck." </p>
<p>"Thanks," Kelly nodded, taking the box, and closing the lid. He still felt a pinch on unease, as he headed out onto the Apparatus bay. Tony and Capp were sitting at the squad table, their feet resting on the worn wood as the joked. Kelly scratched at the back of his head as he contemplated whether to ask the two men their opinion also. He knew that they would be supportive friends, but he also knew that they would rip him to shreds with their banter. They would use this as the perfect example to tease their lieutenant for the foreseeable future. </p>
<p>Dropping down into his usual seat, he pushed the ring box over to the two men, waiting with his hands clasped. They looked down at the box as soon as it was in front of them, and instantly Kelly regretted his decision when he saw Capp's shit-eating grin turn on him. "Is there a third Renee?" He asked bravely, seeming to ignore the scowl on the lieutenant’s face. </p>
<p>He preferred to forget about the two Renee's that had been in his life. The first one was from a time before he had Matt in his life, and the second was a mistake when he was still angry at the world and at Matt. Matt had been his everything for so long; they had been together since before Andy, only separating after his death drove a wedge between them. They both made mistakes in the months after they lost their best friend, getting involved in relationships to spite the other. It had taken them months of couple’s therapy to get to the stage where they were able to address what they had done without it leading into an argument. Even now they still went to a therapy session together every month so that they could work through any issues that they were struggling with both in their personal lives and from what they saw on the job. </p>
<p>"Not a third Renee, just tell me what you think of the ring." Kelly huffed impatiently. He didn't know how long truck would be out on the call, and the last thing he wanted was for them to arrive back at the house when Capp and Tony were still looking at the damn box. Capp was the first to look at the ring, nodding his head in appreciation before he passed the box over to Tony. </p>
<p>Tony took his time examining the ring, bringing it up to his eye for a close-up inspection. "Good grade turquoise, that must have cost a fair chunk of your paycheque."</p>
<p>Kelly frowned, knowing that he hadn't told them what the ring was made from. He saw Capp's smile widen in the realisation that he had a new piece of information that he could use against his friend. Kelly didn't see any harm in the glint that crossed Capp's eye; after how Hadley had treated Mills, Kelly had made sure that any banter was friendly teasing with no malicious intent. "Tony, I feel like you're not telling us something here."</p>
<p>Tony shrugged as he passed the box back across the table to Kelly, "My parents were jewellers, grew up knowing stone grades before I could even spell. Whoever gets that ring Severide will have to say yes."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his men's confirmations that the ring was nice, he still felt nervous about presenting it to Matt. Truck 81 had returned from the call, all of them with jolly spirits and joking as they filled the kitchen with noise and laughter. Kelly leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, waiting for Herman to catch his eye before he inclined his head. Kelly knew that the person who knew Matt other than himself was the man who had took him under his wing when he had first come to the house as a candidate. Herman considered Matt to be another one of his children, a thing that Matt greatly appreciated about the man. Kelly waited for Herman to follow him out into the corridor away from any of the nosey ears of others before he pulled the ring box from his pocket once more that day. "I just need your opinion. I'm asking a few people." Kelly explained as Herman frowned at the box as he cracked the lid. </p>
<p>"Wow, Kelly Severide looking to pop the question. Who's the lucky lady?" Herman asked, as he peered inside of the box. "I mean you haven't brought her round Molly’s, have you?"</p>
<p>"Can we just stick to the ring for the moment?" Kelly replied, glancing around the older man to make sure Matt hadn't come out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Yh, yh, I mean it’s nice and all but no diamonds?" Hermann grimaced as he handed the box back to the lieutenant. Kelly felt his heart drop at the lack of enthusiasm in the man’s voice. He felt like not having Hermann's acceptance on the ring meant that Matt wouldn't like it when he finally found the courage to drop to one knee and ask the question. </p>
<p>"Okay, thanks. Can we just keep it between us for the time being?" Kelly asked, but his words were lost in the sound of the alarm bells ringing out and the call coming through for everyone. He hastily shoved the box back into his pocket as he headed out onto the apparatus floor.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The call went well, squad and truck helped pull a family from a fire that had gotten out of control. What had been a nice toast fire in the fireplace had turned into the entire house being engulfed in flames. Other than a little bit of smoke inhalation, the family were all fine, and their cat had slinked on up to the ambulance afterwards as if it didn't care that there was a fire going on behind it.  When the fire had burned out and the house had been checked that there were no residual flames lurking in the walls, Matt directed his guys back into the truck. The drive back to the station had the atmosphere brought back to the jolliness that had filled them all before the call. </p>
<p>"Hey, you guys seen the ring that Severide's flashing around?" Hermann sounded from the backseat, causing Matt to turn his head towards the conversation.</p>
<p>"What kind of ring?" Otis called from the driver’s seat, his eyes not moving away from the road in front of him. Matt could see the eagerness in the Russian man's face as he hunted for the fresh gossip that had just been presented to him. </p>
<p>"Judging from the box, I'm going to say it was an engagement ring." Hermann continued, unaware of the way that Matt's heart skipped a beat at the words. He had allowed himself to imagine the possibility of marriage for a few years now, but it was a topic that had never been broached between himself and Kelly. They were it for each other, and they both knew it. They were pushing at getting trouble for being two senior offices in the same house in a relationship; their careers would be in the blender with CFD if they got married. But the idea of taking Severide's name and wearing his claim on his finger or on a chain around his neck was something that had Matt wanting to beam with happiness. </p>
<p>"Never thought I'd see the day," Mouch grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of the ring played on Matts mind all the way back to the house. He was forced to hide his impatience when Otis decided it was perfect time to stop to fill the truck up with gas, and by the time they arrived back at 51 everyone else was already parked in their usual bay slots. Matt jumped from the truck, hanging his coat on the truck door before bolting from the apparatus bay without ditching his pants or his boots. He glanced into the kitchen, finding them empty of the man he was looking for, and his search in the bunk room brought up no results either. He found Kelly standing at his locker, and he couldn't help but smile at how quickly Kelly slammed it shut when he saw the blonde man approaching. </p>
<p>"Hey what took you guys so long?" Kelly asked. Matt tried not to smile to brightly at the nervous flicker that crossed the squad lieutenants face. </p>
<p>"Otis decided we needed gas." Matt shrugged his shoulder, as he leaned back against the lockers watching as Kelly tried to act natural in front of him. </p>
<p>"Good timing."</p>
<p>"Mmm. So, where's my ring?" Matt face broke out into a Cheshire grin as he watched the expressions on Kelly's face shift from fear, to shock, to confusion and then to reluctant acceptance. </p>
<p>"Who told you? Was it Capp?" Kelly asked, folding his arms across his chest as he stepped into Matt's space. He moved so that his feet bracketed Matt's, leaning into him until their chests were pressed together. They never risked this in the fire house, or in any place public unless they had been drunk. It felt risky and it had Matt's heart beating so fast that he was sure Kelly could feel it. </p>
<p>"Hermann told me, now come on show me please," Matt begged, bring a hand up to cup at Kelly's cheek, his fingers brushing the rough stubble that was growing there.</p>
<p>"What if you don't like it?" </p>
<p>"I will, because you chose it." Matt reassured, stroking his hand down Kelly's starting from his ear and stopping at the man’s chin. at his chin, he stroked his thumb along Kelly's bottom lip, sighing at the kiss that was pressed to the digit. Matt bit his lip as Kelly stepped backwards away from him, turning to his locker and opening it with a small quiver in his hand. Matt so rarely saw Kelly feeling nervous about anything; he always put on such a brave attitude that seeing him showing his fear had Matt wanting to step forwards and smother his boyfriend in love and reassuring kisses. </p>
<p>"Close your eyes," Kelly whispered his back still facing Matt. The blonde man squeezed his eyes told as requested and listened to the sound of the locker door creaking closed and the sound of a booted step as Kelly turned back round to face him. "Open them."</p>
<p>Matt slowly opened his eyes, and he felt the sob in his chest at the sight before him. Kelly was on one knee in front of them, and the ring box that Hermann had mentioned was open in the silver-haired man's hand. The ring was beautiful, and Matt wanted to reach out and make sure that it was real; he felt like he needed reassurance that he wasn't dreaming that this was happening. </p>
<p>"Matthew Casey, will you marry me?"</p>
<p>It was the perfect proposal, as Matt nodded his response, and whispered "Yes," just loud enough for Kelly to hear. He didn't need fancy food, or a big elaborate set up; he just needed the amazing man in front of him who brought light to the darkest of his days. He knew somewhere Andy and Shay were going to be howling at the fact they got engaged in the fire station locker room, a room that always smelt bad no matter how many times it got bleached into submission. </p>
<p>"I was going to propose to you over like a nice cooked meal, maybe have a Hawks game in the background," Kelly grinned as he worked the ring free from its little black box, and pushed it onto Matt's finger. </p>
<p>"No, this was perfect. I love you." Matt smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tugged Kelly upright and pulled him into a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the ring that Kelly got Casey - https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/572107233/14k-yellow-gold-ring-with-leopard-wood?ga_order=price_desc&amp;ga_search_type=all&amp;ga_view_type=gallery&amp;ga_search_query=wood+inlay+ring&amp;ref=sr_gallery-1-25&amp;organic_search_click=1&amp;pro=1 </p>
<p>Genuinely just pushing my own aesthetics onto my versions of the characters but each to their own. Would of chosen opal's, but stuck with turquoise to match Casey's eyes; cause Kelly would be a dope like that. </p>
<p>As always requests are welcome, and get added to my list of ideas to check off. I promise that the stuck in an elevator fic will be here soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I've seen that ring before...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Follow on from previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The ring still felt strange on his finger, as Matt held it over his head, watching the way the light hit the colours of the wood and the turquoise. He had been reluctant to take it off for the rest of their shift, but after he had kissed Kelly for a good few minutes, and they had both wiped the stray tears from their eyes he had slipped it from his finger and put it back in the box. They waited until the returned home after their shift to celebrate, and the first celebration was sliding that ring back onto his finger as soon as he got to the apartment that they shared. </p>
<p>They had barely left their bed for the two days that they had off between shifts, only leaving their filthy sheets for food and the bathroom. Matt felt like he had been fucked within an inch of his life; they both had bite marks littering their shoulders, and Kelly had shallow scratches down his back whilst Matt sported perfectly finger shaped bruises on his hips. "You still looking at that thing," Kelly teased sleepily, rolling over to press tired kisses down Matt's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Yhp, going to keep looking at it too. You sure about this?" Matt asked, snuggling his head down the pillow so that he lay facing the other man. The smiles on their faces could have been permanently stuck on for all they knew, neither of them had been able to stop glowing with happiness since Kelly had dropped down on one knee. </p>
<p>"I love you, and I want them to know." Kelly promised. They had talked about what this could do for their career, but they were hopeful that Boden would support them. They had checked the CFD rules during a break from their fucking, and no where did it say that a married couple couldn't operate in the same house, it only said that a married couple couldn't operate on the same truck company. They were clinging to the hope that as they were on different trucks and had the same ranking that they would not be considered a breach in protocol. It wasn't like one was the others superior officer. </p>
<p>"I love you too. We still have a little bit of time before we need to get up," Matt suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Oh do we now?" Kelly grinned, rolling over so that was laying on top of Matt. The blonde man could feel Kelly's erection digging into his hip as they pressed their bodies together. Matt moaned low in the back of his throat as Kelly's hands slipped down his side, resting on his hips. Matt opened his legs willing, allowing Kelly to fall between his parted thighs. "Mmm, just where I like to be."</p>
<p>"Hurry up and do something about it Kel," Matt moaned, digging his fingers into Kelly's shoulder, pulling the man closer so that they were chest to chest. The feeling of Kelly's cock against his was like magic, and left Matt gasping for his breath when Kelly nudged his hips forwards. "Just like that, come on."</p>
<p>Kelly grinned, peppering kisses along Matt's jawline as he continued to grind his hips down. There was nothing between them as they continued to thrust their hips together; clothing had been strictly non-existent over their two days off. Matt kicked his feet pushing their covers down to the bottom of the bed so that they were less constricted as Kelly's kisses dipped down Matts throat. The blonde tried to tug at the short strands of Kelly's hair as the squad lieutenant worked his way down his chest. His stomach flipped as Kelly kissed every single ticklish spot on his abdomen. His cock throbbed as it brushed against Kelly's chest as the man continued to kiss his way south.  </p>
<p>Matt whined in the back of his throat as his cock throbbed neglected, as Kelly kissed around his groin, laying kisses into the crease where his thigh met his crotch. Kelly's hands pulled at his legs, pushing them up towards Matt's chest exposing his hole to the man. "You're looking a little sore Matty, I don't want to hurt you."</p>
<p>"You won't Kelly. Please baby, please." Matt begged as he wrapped his arms around his legs, keeping himself exposed in front of Kelly. In front of his fiancée.  He could feel the hot huff of Kelly's breath against the bottom of his thighs, and he could feel the soft stroke of the man’s fingers over his puckered hole. The touch was teasing but it had Matt's cock leaking pre-cum against his stomach. </p>
<p>"Needy," Kelly whispered, before biting the inside of the blonde’s leg. Matt threw his head back against the pillow as Kelly sucked a mark into the skin, the stubble on the man’s cheek rubbing against the sensitive areas on his inner thigh. When Kelly broke away from his leg, running a finger of the fresh blotching of colour that had exploded where his mouth had been, he grinned up at Matt, "Pass me the lube."</p>
<p>Matt grabbed at the nearly empty bottle that was on the bedside table, knocking off their phones, watches and a stray book in his haste to grab the bottle. He thrust the bottle down towards Kelly, before throwing his head back against the pillow in anticipation. The sound of the bottle cap opening had Matt tensing as he waited for the feel of Kelly's first finger pushing against him. He hummed in appreciation at the feeling of the warm finger pushing inside of him; he loved that Kelly always tried to warm the lube between his fingers as much as possible before he entered him. "God baby, you're so loose," Kelly moaned, as he teased a second finger around Matt's rim. </p>
<p>Matt flushed at the words; he knew that he was probably looser than usual from the constant fucking that they had been doing over the last few days. At one point the day before when they had both been exhausted, Kelly had teased Matt to the point of orgasm as he worked a plug inside of him. They had kept the plug in for the rest of the afternoon, pulling it out in the evening when they had finally regained some of their stamina. Matt had ended up coming twice when Kelly had slicked himself in lube and thrust into his loose hole. Matt begged as he grew impatient of the second finger stroking around his hole instead of joining the first inside of him, "Come on, I want more."</p>
<p>"More?" Kelly smirked, ducking his head to press a single kiss against the head of Matt's weeping cock as he pulled his finger out before thrusting back in with two. Matt gasped, Kelly's name falling from his lips as he felt the fingers thrust inside of him, hooking to brush against his prostate. </p>
<p>"Come on, it's enough. Kelly please." Matt keened, as he reached down to run a hand through Kelly's hair, desperately trying to tug at the short strands. His moan echoed around the room as Kelly stroked against his prostate a final time before pulling his fingers loose. Matt pouted at the loss, as he blinked down at the grin on his fiancées face. </p>
<p>Kelly kissed his way back up Matt's body, grazing his teeth against his nipples before sucking marks against the blonde’s collarbone. Matt wrapped his hands around the back of the silver haired man’s neck, dragging hum up the final few inches until their lips were once again pressed together. Matt sighed into the man’s mouth; his sigh turned into a small moan as Kelly licked at his bottom lip begging for entrance. </p>
<p>Hands fell back onto his hips, and Matt gasped when he felt the warm head of Kelly's cock pressing against his entrance. Kelly's name fell from Matt's lips in a shout as the silver haired man slowly pushed inside. Kelly waited for Matt to adjust to the feeling of his cock stretching him wide, before slowly rolling his lips forwards. Matt gasped, his hands splaying out across Kelly's shoulders, the feel of his strong muscles moving underneath his hands as his hips thrust back to meet Kelly's. </p>
<p>Matt hooked his knees around Kelly's waist, pulling him deeper as he wrapped his legs tighter. The feeling of Kelly's cock moving inside of him, had Matt moaning at every single thrust. His prostate was being hit with every slow roll of the hip, and his own cock lay forgotten between them. "Fuck keep going Kel." </p>
<p>Kelly thrust harder into Matt's hole, his moan coming out quietly as he brushed his lips against the blondes. The kiss they shared was sloppy, neither of them able to co-ordinate as they continued to slowly fuck. They didn't care that the clock was ticking, and that they were getting closer to needing to finally leave their bed and head to work for their shift. All that mattered was the feeling of their bodies joined together. </p>
<p>"I love you," Kelly gasped, as his hips shuddered with his impending release. Matt moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure continued to build inside of him. He was so close, and his moans only grew louder when Kelly released his strong hold on one of his hips. Kelly worked his hand between their bodies, jerking Matt's cock in time with his slow thrusts. </p>
<p>"I love you Kel," Matt moaned, his breath coming out ragged as he spilled over Kelly's hand and their stomachs. Kelly lasted a few thrusts longer, before finally stilling inside of Matt as he came. </p>
<p>Kelly littered Matt's face with butterfly kisses, as he slowly pulled out of his body. Matt's hole clenched around nothing as he instantly missed the feel of Kelly stretching him. "Love you Matty," Kelly whispered as he slowly stroked Matt's thighs, "Come on gorgeous, time to face the world."</p>
<p>Matt whined, as Kelly pulled back from him. He watched as the silver haired man climbed off the bed, offering a mischievous grin as he tugged at Matt's ankle, dragging the blonde a few inches down the bed. Matt watched as Kelly scratched at the cooling cum on his stomach, smiling back over his shoulder as he walked slowly towards the bathroom with a small sway in his hips. "We'd save time if we shared the shower," Kelly shot behind him as he disappeared through the doorway into their en-suite. </p>
<p>Matt pushed himself off the bed on shaky legs, the feeling of Kelly's cum dripping from his hole, as he slowly followed after the other man. He was deliciously sore, and he knew that he would be feeling it for the rest of the day, but Matt didn't care. He loved having the lingering feelings of soreness that sex left. Kelly was already standing under the spray of the shower, and he didn't blink as Matt opened the glass door of the cubicle and slipped inside. The blonde man pushed himself so that he was standing in front of Kelly, the spray of the shower pounding against his back, as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. Kelly pulled him closer, smiling underneath the spray as Matt snuggled against his chest. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove together to the firehouse, like they did most days. Matt twisted the ring on his finger, looking down at it as they parked outside on the street. "There is still time to change you mind if you want, we can keep it secret still if you want." Kelly asked, reaching over to squeeze Matts hand, effectively stopping him from fidgeting with the engagement ring. </p>
<p>"No I want this as long as you're still okay with the plan?" Matt retorted with a small smile, as he interlocked their fingers together. The house loomed up beside them, as they stared up at their home. </p>
<p>"I'm ready, let’s see how it long it takes them to figure it out. If Boden disagrees, we'll figure out Matty." Kelly promised, glancing around them to check that no one could see before he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss against the blonde’s cheek. </p>
<p>"I love you, come on time to head inside before they start to get nosey." Matt grinned, nudging his head forward to steal a proper kiss before he climbed out of Kelly's car with a big smile filling his face. The blonde man couldn't keep the smile off his face as he Kelly jogged around the car so that they were walking into the firehouse together, their shoulders brushing with every step that they took. Some of the guys on first shift were already heading out as Kelly and Matt walked through the shutter doors into the apparatus bay. They offer parting waves and goodbyes as they walked through the house towards the locker room. Kelly winked at Matt, as they dropped their bags onto the metal benches, greeting the guys who were still lingering in the room. It was mainly the guys from first watch, getting changed back into their civilian clothes, but matt offered a small smile at Brett as he passed the paramedic. </p>
<p>Standing in front of his locker, Matt tugged his t-shirt over his head, and was just reaching to grab his work polo when a low whistle sounded from behind him. "Looks like someone had a fun night," Andrews from first watch joked as he pointed at the bites and bruises that were scattered across Matt's shoulders and collarbones. Thankfully his jeans were pulled up just high enough so that the bruises in the shape of Kelly's fingers weren't visible. Matt shrugged his shoulders, keeping his smile hidden as he tugged his polo over his head and hiding the bruises from anymore prying eyes. He waited until the guys from the first watch wondered out of the locker room before, he tugged at his jeans exposing the bite marks that Kelly had left on his inner thighs to the room. He knew that the guys would have had a million things to say if they saw the placement of those specific love bites. Matt could feel Kelly's heated gaze on him as he pulled on his uniform, the waistband of the trousers sat just low enough for the hint of a bruise to be seen before he tucked his shirt in hiding them from view. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Lieutenant, missed you guys at Molly's last night." Cruz called in greeting as he walked past the two men and headed straight to his locker. </p>
<p>"Hey Cruz, yh we stayed in with a few beers and watched a Hawks game," Kelly replied as he hung his coat up in his locker. Matt resisted the urge to snort at the comment; they had tried to watch a Hawks game, curled up naked under a blanket on the coach, but they didn't make it to the end of the first period before Kelly had begun teasing at the plug that had been keeping Matt's hole stretched. </p>
<p>"Oh man did you see the way Kane got robbed?" Cruz continued. Matt couldn't remember that moment in the game, so he could only presume it had occurred whilst they had been preoccupied with something else. Matt moved to close his locker door, when Cruz's voice piped up once more. "Dude why didn't you say!"</p>
<p>Matt glanced over his shoulder at the firefighter and realised that Cruz's eyes were aimed at the hand Matt had on his locker door, the ring on full display to the locker room. "You showed Cruz the ring?" Matt smiled across the small space at Kelly, "I thought you only showed Herrmann."</p>
<p>"I showed a few of the others," Kelly grinned, snorting with laughter at the look of shock that was filling Cruz's face. </p>
<p>"I mean wow, congratulations guys. How long has this been -" Cruz began, exaggerating his words with hand movements as he pointed between the two men. </p>
<p>"A few years," Matt admitted, as he shone a smile at Kelly before turning his gaze back to Cruz, "We're not making a big announcement about it, going to see how long it takes everyone to notice."</p>
<p>"Bro, I am so happy for you guys. Party at Molly's after shift?" Cruz suggested as he began grabbing his own uniform from his locker. </p>
<p>Matt and Kelly shared a look, silently communicating with each other. With a small nod of his head, Kelly turned to Cruz, "We'll think about it, but thanks for being supportive and stuff." Matt smiled at the two men as he pushed his locker closed and moved to leave the locker room. As he walked past Kelly, the silver haired man shot out, catching his hands as he passed. They shared a brief moment where they squeezed hands, before Matt continued walked shooting a smile over his shoulder as their hands slowly slipped apart. Just as he was walking out the room, Matt tried to stifle his laugh as he overheard Cruz asking, "How the hell did you keep it hidden for so long?"</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt kept the ring on his finger as the rest of the crew turned up for their shift. He was watching as Otis and Kidd argued over how to make breakfast when Boden called Kelly and himself into his office. Immediately Matt felt his heart drop into his stomach as he walked the familiar route to the chief’s office, wondering if this would be the last time that he walked into the room. "Take a seat," Boden requested as he closed the door behind them. Matt shot a concerned look over at Kelly as they sat down in the two chairs that sat facing Boden's desk. "I just wanted to go over the rescue from the previous shift so we can learn from the techniques used to see if we can improve upon them."</p>
<p>Matt visible exhaled, his fear over the meeting simmering away. Beside him he could hear the breath that Kelly let out as well. Boden was however an observant man, and he noticed the way the two men relaxed at the discussion topic and the sighs of relief that they let out. "Is there anything else that I should be aware of?"</p>
<p>Kelly glanced over at the blonde man, nodding his head. Matt rubbed at his chin as he contemplated on how to tell their chief. They hadn't planned properly for how to tell Boden, only planning on how to get away with being a married couple in the same firehouse. </p>
<p>"Is that what I think it is?" Boden's voice boomed through the room, but there was not anger in his voice. Matt realised belatedly that the hand he had used to rub at his face was the hand that was supporting the ring. Matt let his hand drop down into his lap as he grabbed onto the bravery inside that left him able to run into burning buildings every day. </p>
<p>"Yes sir, Kelly proposed." Matt announced, biting his lip at the wide-eyed stare that the chief shot at them. </p>
<p>"We've already checked CFD policies, and there is nothing that says a married couple can't work in the same house. It only says a married couple can’t work under each other. Me and Matt are the same rank, and not on the same truck so it shouldn't be an issue." Kelly continued, reaching over to squeeze Matt's knee reassuringly.</p>
<p>Boden waved off their words, as he rose to his feet and stalked around the side of the desk. Matt froze for a moment, wondering if this was going to be the moment that the Chief was going to yell at them and demand for one of them be moved to a different house. Chief Boden pulled them both to their feet, engulfing them in tight hugs each, before shaking their hands. "Congratulations both of you, how long has this been going on?"</p>
<p>"Eight years," Kelly grinned at the flash of surprise that crossed Boden's face. </p>
<p>"And you didn't think to tell me until now?" Boden asked, returning the lieutenants smiles. </p>
<p>"We didn't tell anyone; we've decided to let everyone figure it out for themselves." Matt explained, laughing as Boden pulled them both back into another tight hug. Matt imagined this was what it must feel like to tell a parent that he was getting married. </p>
<p>"I'm proud of you both, and I promise that it headquarters try anything than 51 will be there to support you." </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Truck 81 returned from a call out that turned out to be a false alarm. Matt watched as the crew all wondered off in the direction of the kitchens, smelling the leftovers of lunch that they had just missed out on due to the call. Matt looked after them all with fond eyes, but his gaze turned to his fiancée who was smiling over at him from the squad table. Kelly indicated him over with his fingers, smiling as the blonde approached the squad crew. "So are you going to take each other’s names, will we have to start calling you Severide 1 and Severide 2?" Capp piped up, earning himself a shove to the shoulder from Kelly. </p>
<p>"I didn't tell them," Kelly pointed out with a grin seeing the Matts attempt at being unhappy. The blondes smile trying to get through the pursed lip expression that Matt was trying so hard to keep in place. "Tony saw the ring when you were in the kitchen and told Capp."</p>
<p>Matt huffed out a laugh as Tony grabbed at his wrist and pulled his hand closer to examine the ring once more. The normally quiet fireman humming in appreciation as he twisted Matt's hand around, letting the light hit all aspects of the beautiful design.  "It suits you," Tony smiled, as he released the hold he held on the blonde man's wrist. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Matt grinned, as Kelly reached out to pull the blonde man closer to his side. Matt allowed himself to be pulled along smiling as he leaned into the side of the big leather chair that Kelly claimed as his. Kelly's hand dropped away from Matts, wrapping around his waist as he offered a small side hug before letting his hand slide back to his side. Matt glanced around at the squad table, happy to see that all three men were smiling at the two lieutenants’ actions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, what about all the times that Kelly flirted with people?" Cruz suddenly piped up with a small frown. Matt and Kelly chuckled at their friend’s reaction, with matt nudging at the silver haired man's shoulder to tell the truth. </p>
<p>"We're committed, other than when we sort of broke up after Darden died, I haven't slept with anyone else." Kelly admitted, knowing that his womanising ways were being revealed as a sham. He didn't mean to come across as flirty to the woman who sidled up to him at bars, he had always presumed he was just being friendly. It had been Matt who pointed it out years ago, the blonde giggling into his shoulder as they fell into bed together one night. Matt had told him that he was accidently flirting with people. Kelly had been upset, fearing that his actions had made Matt feel jealous or unloved, but the blonde had kissed away his worries. Matt knew that Kelly's carefree friendly nature around people when he was relaxed could sometimes be taken the wrong way, but he also knew that Kelly was a pure romantic, and his style of flirting wasn't something that could be done in a short conversation over a beer. </p>
<p>Kelly liked to show his feelings openly, and he wasn't the type to pander about his emotions. He had wooed Matt like he was a prince trying to win his affections. There had been a whole month at the academy where Matt would go to his locker each day to find a different flower stuck between the metal grill. The flowers led up to Kelly asking him out. Kelly had taken him to his first proper hockey game for their first date; Matt's parents had never had the patience or money to invest in the things he liked as kid; and after his father died and his mother went to jail, Matt was scrimping for years just to get by. </p>
<p>"So you never hooked up with any of them?" Capp asked, banging his hands down on the table as Matt's laughter began to fill the apparatus bay floor.</p>
<p>"Nope," Kelly grinned as he watched his friend throw his hands up into the air in frustration.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you point them our way!" </p>
<p>"I'm gonna leave you to this one," Matt grinned, as he pushed himself away from the chair, dodging Kelly's hands as the squad lieutenant tried to pull him back to stop his escape. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Matts laughter followed him into the kitchen, the smell of a fresh pot of coffee instantly piping his interests. He had poured himself a cup, the rim of the mug hiding the smile that was permanently etched onto his face that day. The ache in his lower back was beginning to sneak past the two paracetamols that Kelly had pushed into his hand as they ate breakfast together that morning. Matt knew that Kelly would probably give him a massage as soon as they returned home tomorrow after their shift. The feeling of being fucked for two days straight was amazing at the time, but Matt was beginning to feel the ache in all of his muscles as he worked. </p>
<p>"Lieutenant you look happy today," Otis smirked at him from the table, his voice dripping with a tone to suggest that he knew something was being kept secret.</p>
<p>"I am Otis," Matt grinned, as he took a deep gulp of coffee. He raised his cup in salute as he walked towards his office, knowing that at least a few of them were going to try and play detective to figure out the cause of his happiness. Matt wondered how long it would be for them to realise. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Squad and Truck were called out to assist on a vehicle rescue that left them all sweating in their turnout gear by the time they arrived back at the house. Matt stripped off his coat, hanging it on the side of the door before leaving his trousers and boots in their usual pile on the floor. He winced at the way his shirt stuck to his back as he grabbed his lieutenant jacket from his seat and walked towards the locker rooms. He was sweaty, he was sore and all he wanted to do was eat some food and curl up back in bed with Kelly wrapped around him. </p>
<p>The locker room and bathrooms were quiet as Matt stripped out of his uniform, leaving them in a neat pile at the foot of his locker as he wondered into the shared facilities with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. All of the bruises and bites were full visible to the chill in the air as Matt stepped into the cubicle and pulled the curtain closed. He hung his towel, on the little peg provided as he turned the shower on. The water was freezing as it rained down on him, leaving Matt flinching as the cold water pounded against his heated skin. It only took a few seconds to warm up to a bearable temperature. The hot water soothed the aches that were started to build, and Matt could feel himself starting to relax under the spray. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the door slamming open had Matt jumping in surprise, as the voices piped up on the other side of the curtain. "Oh come on guys, surely you've seen it." Otis exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Seen what?" Herrmann's voice rose up on the other side of the curtain. Matt could tell that none of them realised that it was him behind the shower curtain. </p>
<p>"The ring Herrmann!" Otis's voice grew an octave louder. Matt brought his hand up to his mouth to cover the snicker that threated to escape him. </p>
<p>"Of course I've seen the ring, Severide showed it me last shift." </p>
<p>"Not that ring, the ring that Casey is wearing." Otis continued.</p>
<p>"Casey's wearing a ring? So what?" Although Matt couldn't see them, he was sure that Herrmann had wave away Otis words, not seeing the connection that he was being told about. He heard the bathroom door being pulled open and the sound of it closing behind them echoed through the empty bathroom. Shutting off the water, Matt wrapped his towel securely around his waist, holding it in place with one hand as he pushed back to curtain and stepped back into the main room. </p>
<p>He hadn't expected anyone to still be in the bathroom, but the sight of Herrmann standing by the sinks had Matt instantly panicking about all the bruises on show. He contemplated jumping back into the shower stall and waiting for the man to leave, but before he could, Herrmann turned to look at him. </p>
<p>"Oh hey lieutenant." Herrmann greeted sheepishly, his eyes darting around as he tried not to focus on the blonde’s current state of address. </p>
<p>"Herrmann," Matt greeted, tightening his grip a little bit more on his towel. He saw the moment his friend’s eyes tracked the bites marks on his shoulders, and the bruises on his hips and finally the ring that was on his finger. </p>
<p>"Hey wait a minute. I've seen that ring before."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First off, I don't know where the mass of smut came from. That wasn't in my initial plan. </p>
<p>I had so many comments encouraging me to continue with the previous chapters prompt, and just everyone's reaction. I was going to do a Dawson and Kidd reaction but decided very much against it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Pole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly stretched his arm out across his bed, his fingers falling onto nothing but rumpled sheets. Groaning into the darkness of the room, Kelly fisted his hand into the sheets on the empty side of the bed, the sheets cold to his touch. He pushed himself up into a seat position, blinking himself awake as he glared at the blinding red lights of the alarm clock. It was barely two in the morning, and they were due on shift in only a few hours’ time. </p><p>With his eyes adjusted to the dark and using the glow of the streetlights that were shining up from the street below, Kelly pushed the sheets away from his bare hips as he climbed out of bed. The concrete floor was freezing under his feet as he hastily pulled on a pair of sweatpants that had been thrown onto the floor only a few hours previously. Kelly would have liked to say that this was a rare occurrence in his apartment, but he would be lying to himself. Rubbing the sleep from his eye, he padded across the cold floor into the large open plan living space. </p><p> </p><p>Matt was in the corner of the apartment, and the sight of the man had Kelly smiling despite the late hour. The blonde was dressed in his tiny pole shorts; the nude lace pattern ones that Kelly had brought him years ago. They were Kelly's favourite pair, and he loved watching Matt spinning around the pole in them. It made the blonde look like he was wearing only the thinnest strip of black lace underwear, instead of the tight lycra shorts that hugged his body and showcased his ass perfectly. Kelly particular loved how the fabric would ride up exposing more and more of his butt-cheeks the more Matt worked. </p><p>He gazed at his boyfriend as the blonde pulled himself up into an upside-down straddle with ease. The long lines of muscles shining through as Matt pushed himself into a split move that Kelly didn't know the name of, but he loved the sight of it. This was a side of Matt that he loved to just admire; he saw his strength every time they went on shift, but that was nothing compared to the beautiful artistry that he showed whenever he pulled himself up into these intricate moves. Kelly had tried it several times over the years, eager to match Matt's strength; but despite being strong, Kelly hadn't been able to do half the 'easy' moves that Matt had shown him. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pole Dancing was a side to Matt that he didn't like to share with people, it was a memory of his past that he clung to because he loved the sport. Kelly had found out by accident, back when they were both in the academy. Andy had decided to drag Kelly to a strip club one night after getting fed up of his childhood friend talking about his feelings for the blonde enigma in their class. They were chummy with the guy during lessons, but other than the gossip about his parents they knew nothing personal about the guy.  His friend’s good intentions hadn't worked in his favour, as the first thing Kelly had seen when he walked into the strip club was the erotic sight of Matt spinning around a pole in a tiny pair of shorts. The sight was forever engraved on Kelly's mind. Matt had spotted them when he was halfway through an upside-down routine, with his legs split wide and the bulge of his cock pressed against the metal pole. The erotic sight that Kelly had seen when he first walked into the club faded in an instant as Matt grip slipped, the blonde barely able to catch himself before he fell from two metres in the air. </p><p>After his routine, Kelly watched with a scowl on his face as Matt wondered over to them. There were people grabbing at him as he passed, squeezing his arse, and showing notes into the waist of his shorts, and Kelly wanted to punch every single one of them. What followed was a whispered conversation, both men on edge as they asked what the other was doing there. Andy had finally grown tired of the bickering, announcing with a smile, "We're here because I was trying to take his mind of you. He's had a thing for you since day one of the Academy. Didn't realise you worked here, kinda ruined the point of trying to take his mind of you."</p><p>Matt huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand whilst resting the other on his hip. "I finish in an hour. If you want to wait around, we can grab a drink after, and I'll explain everything then."</p><p> </p><p>Kelly and Andy had waited around, and an hour later Matt had returned dressed in normal clothes after finishing another routine in the centre of the club. The trip had ended up in an all-night diner, and Matt had explained everything to them. After his mum had killed his father, he bounced around half-way homes as he finished his high school education. The homes provided him with food and shelter whilst he was there, but once he finished school he was on his own. It was a girl in one of the homes that suggested the strip club to him. She insisted that they needed more male servers at the gay club a few blocks down from the one she worked at. They were run by the same guy, and she had encouraged Matt by saying that he was a decent asshole that paid well and didn't expect the dancers to do anything other than dance. Matt had been reluctant, but as he got closer and closer to senior year, he realised he didn't have many options to consider. He needed to get a job now to afford rent for an apartment when he had to leave the shelter, and he wouldn't be able to find a job and a place to live at the same time. He had seen too many of the older kids leave the house only to end up on the street because they had nowhere else to go. </p><p>He started behind the bar, serving drinks and cleaning up after closure. Some of the older dancers took him under their wing and showed him how to work the pole and put together a routine, and when he turned eighteen, he was upgraded from the bar to the poles. The pay was better, and Matt found himself starting to feel less scared about what was going to happen when he left school. He knew that he wanted to join the academy, but the training pay was nothing. He wouldn't be able to afford rent for an apartment just on the academy pay, so he kept dancing. Kelly understood what Matt was saying, it was easier for him and Andy, they were all the same age, but he and Andy hadn't gone through the same struggles as the blonde. </p><p>"Once I pass my exams, I'll quit the club. I've done repairs for the place so I might get a side job as a contractor or something." Matt explained as he thumbed the rim of his half-drunk coffee.</p><p>"I just want you to know, that I don't think any less of you for dancing. What you did was amazing." Kelly praised, seeing the little frown on the blonde’s forehead. The tone of Matt's voice had suggested that the job was something that he felt ashamed about because that was others opinion, but Kelly had seen the smile on the man's face before he spotted them.  It was the smile of someone who enjoyed what they were doing. </p><p>"Thank you," Matt smiled at him, "So does this count as our first date then?"</p><p>"Please god no, I am still here." Andy grumbled, shooting the two a wide grin. The server behind the counter didn't look impressed at the three young men in the booth laughing loudly at three in the morning. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Stop staring, you're distracting," Matt grumbled, as he pulled out of the split position. He scowled at the pole as he elegantly slid down to the floor in a pinwheel spin. </p><p>"Couldn't sleep?" Kelly asked, ignoring the comment about staring. Matt knew that he loved to watch him working. Kelly loved that the blonde would do the same move twenty times, just to get it perfect, even if the fault was tiny. </p><p>"Bad dreams," Matt stated, sighing as he looked away from the pole and turned his gaze onto Kelly. Kelly could see the shadows under the blonde's eyes from the other side of the room, the dark circles enhanced with the soft glow of the table lamp that served as the light source for the entire space. Bad dreams and restless sleep were a common occurrence in their household. Sometimes it was because of the things they saw on the job, but sometimes it was memories from their past that haunted their nights. Kelly had spent countless nights soothing the blonde or simply watching as Matt danced until he was too exhausted to dream. </p><p>Kelly nodded understandingly as he closed the space between them with a few steps. Matt instantly melted into the embrace as soon as Kelly tugged him closer. He curled himself underneath Kelly's chin, and squeezed his arms tightly around his waist. "Want to talk about it?" Kelly whispered, pressing a kiss into Matt's sweaty hair. </p><p>"No, just can you stay awake with me for a bit?" Matt asked, the feel of his breath against Kelly's skin making him shiver. </p><p>"Of course I can." Kelly pressed another kiss to the blonde's head, before letting Matt pull away from the embrace. Kelly watched as Matt turned back to the pole and began to pull himself back up into the split move that he had been practising before.  Kelly dropped onto the sofa, pulling his legs up underneath him as Matt stretched wide, showcasing his perfect form and his smooth hairless legs. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn't the first time that they turned up to shift with heavy eyes and a few yawns hidden behind their hands, and both men knew that it wouldn't be there last. The house was still tense after the arson at Donna's school, and Kelly knew that the fire would be hanging over their shoulders until they figured out what happened with the fire. The stupid firefight muster that Mouch had signed the house up for, was not helping the situation at the moment. No one wanted to lose the bet that Mouch had made on the house's behalf, and no one wanted to pay out the $100 each that they would have to pay to House 87 if they lost. </p><p>Kelly was sick of listening to his guys complaining about which elements Mouch had assigned them to, and if he had to hear about Cruz complaining about his shoulder one more time he was going to scream. "I mean I don't understand why I have to do the pole hang. Why can't one of the girls do it?" Cruz whined as he hung another ice pack of his heavily strapped shoulder. </p><p>"Mildly sexist Cruz." Kelly huffed, as he glared at his firefighter. The entire apparatus floor was buzzing with the guys practising for the events that Mouch had signed them all up for. Kelly was on rope descent, and he was one of the few guys in the house who weren't complaining about their activity. "Wait did you say you were on the pole hang?" </p><p>"Yh, I thought I told you that." Cruz frowned, and Kelly couldn’t help the grin that started to form on his face. For all of Cruz's complaining, he hadn't said what activity he was doing; a perfect idea formed in Kelly's mind as he pushed himself away from the squad table and headed into the bunk room where he knew his boyfriend would be hiding. Matt had been chosen for the dummy drag, after he had graciously swapped with Brett, and whilst Kelly knew that Matt would be able to perform exceptionally well in the drag, he knew that he would best everyone at the pole hang. </p><p> </p><p>With a small knock on the open door, Kelly flashed his smile at his boyfriend when Matt turned away from his paperwork to face him. "I know that smile, what do you want." Matt grinned at him, shaking his head affectionately when Kelly swanned into the room and wrapped his arms around him from behind. As Matt was sat in a chair, Kelly was forced to hunch over the blonde as he nuzzled into his neck. </p><p>"Who says I want something, maybe I just wanted to see you." Kelly teased, pressing fleeting kisses against the exposed skin above Matt's collar. He could feel the hum ripple through the man's throat as Matt retorted with just a noise. "Okay so maybe I do want something."</p><p>Matt's laugh filled the room as he stroked one of the arms that Kelly had wrapped around his chest. "What is it?" </p><p>"Can you swap activities with Cruz for the Muster tomorrow? I am sick to death of listening to him complain." Kelly asked peppering kisses down the blonde’s neck as if the loving touch would convince the other man to say yes to his question. </p><p>"Kelly," Matt groaned, knowing immediately what activity he was being asked to swap too. Kelly understood why Matt would be reluctant. His hobby was a secret that he didn't want the other guys knowing about, simply because if they knew they would then start asking questions. Matt told Kelly everything about his past, but he was still reluctant to reveal his secrets to others. </p><p>"If you don't want to do it, then that's fine. I'll swap with him." Kelly offered, his words soothing. He didn't want to force Matt to do anything he didn't want to do, and if Matt didn't want to do the pole hang, Kelly wasn't going to say anything that would make the blonde feel pressurised to do it. He had seen his father manipulate his partners to his way of thinking enough times that Kelly feared ever doing the same. Pressing a small kiss to Matt's cheek, Kelly felt the way the blonde smiled underneath his lips. </p><p>"I'll do it," Kelly couldn't fight the smile that filled his face as he pressed another kiss to the blonde's cheek before turning to leave. He couldn't wait to tell Cruz just so that he no longer had to listen to the Latino man's complaints. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly had to admit the muster was a lot more fun that he had initially given it credit. It was good fun to see all the guys from the neighbouring firehouses coming together; it was a rarity to see some of the guys unless they were all out on a big call, and then it was not the time to catch-up. Kelly chatted and laughed with some guys that he knew from the occasional training he did over at the academy; old candidates that had shaped up into good firefighter and valued members of houses. Even the activities brought out a friendly rivalry, and even with $1000 on the line, everyone was in good spirits at the end of each of their activities. Everyone was gracious offering slaps on the back and congratulations to those who won, and no one acted like bad losers. It was fun and games, and the spirit was infectious. </p><p>Kelly won his element with ease, strutting past Mouch once he gave his points tally, to watch as Matt prepared himself for the pole hang. The poles were different to the poles that were used in firehouse's and Matt's dance pole; they were the width of a small chimney, big enough that you were only just able to wrap your arms around them. He bit back the snort as he watched some of the guys from the other house struggle to even climb up the poles, let along hang onto them. Matt chalked his hands, rubbing the excess powder down his forearms as he readied himself at the bottom of the pole. Kelly blew a kiss over at his boyfriend when Matt shot him a small smile with an accompanying wink. </p><p>Kelly began his cheering for Matt, as soon as the blonde man began climbing the pole. His years of firefighting, and pole dancing aiding him in a smooth climb whilst the others scrambled manically as they struggled. The rest of the house had arrived to watch and the cheers from house 51 were loud and exuberant as they watched their lieutenant. Kelly had the ultimate faith in his boyfriend as he watched Matt curl himself tightly around the pole, the chalk aiding in his grip. The first guy to fell lasted embarrassingly shortly, falling after just a minute, leaving Matt against the guy from 87. From the ground, Kelly could see the other firefighter slipped and began scrambling to regather his grip, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last a minute longer. </p><p>"Yes!" Kelly screeched, the rest of Firehouse 51 joining in as the last man fell leaving only matt still clinging to the pole. Matt smiled as he slowly slid down, stretching the muscles in his legs out as he stood up. Mouch was ecstatic as he tallied up their scores and revealed it was all or nothing with the final tug of war between the two houses. Kelly grinned as he ducked around the guys to tug Matt into a hug, brushing his lips against the blonde's flushed cheek. "Well done Matty."</p><p>Matt curled his arms around the back of Kelly's neck, tugging him closer. Kelly felt his breath hitch and he had to fight to control his desires when he felt Matt's warm breath against his ear, "Guess what I'm wearing underneath my turn-out pants."</p><p>Kelly wanted to reach beneath the thick turn-out pants that the firefighters had been forced to wear for the pole hang. He knew that underneath the clothes and hiding beneath the pair of shorts that Matt had worn to the muster was one of his pole shorts. It was one of his shameless kinks, and Kelly knew that there would never be a day where he was not attracted to the sight of Matt in those skimpy shorts. "We're going home as soon as we win this tug of war." Kelly decided, his statement earning him a giggle. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly decided as he drove the back to the apartment that he owed everyone a drink for winning the tug-of war. It helped that he wasn't going to have to pay out a $100, but it was how quickly they managed to finish it. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible so that he could strip Matt out of his clothes until he was left in nothing but the pole shorts that he had been hiding underneath all his clothes. He struggled to keep his hands to himself as he sped back to the apartment, his hand trailing up Matt's thigh whenever they got caught at a traffic light. Kelly's fingers teased the exposed skin of the man's upper legs, pushing the material of his shorts up so that his hands could reach more skin. </p><p>Matt playfully slapped his hands away as the finally parked outside of their apartment, and Kelly fought the growl as Matt ignored the elevator and began running up the stairs. It was like a game of cat and mice as Kelly chased after the blonde, and his arousal only increased when Matt ran ahead, throwing his shirt down the stairs at Kelly's head. Kelly grabbed the shirt before it could fall to the floor, but the split-second move gave Matt enough time to sprint ahead once more. Kelly couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped his chest at the stray shoe that he found as he turned to take the next flight of stairs, and the twin was only a few steps higher up. He tucked the shoes underneath his arm as he ran the rest of the way to their apartment.</p><p>The pair of shorts hanging from the handle of his open front door had Kelly adjusting himself in his pants as he pushed the door open further. Matt was already hanging from the pole dressed in nothing but the pair of pole-shorts that Kelly loved so much. One of their dining chairs had been dragged across the floor so that it sat directly in front of the pole, and Kelly knew that he was the audience for the little show.  Kelly dropped down in the chair, palming at his cock as he watched Matt stretch his legs above his head as he inverted on the pole. Kelly traced the straight line of Matt's splits before the blonde transitioned into a mini routine, each move as impress as the last. </p><p>Eventually Matt finished his little dance, coming down from the pole in a backwards showgirl spin, landing on the floor at the base of his pole. Kelly was throbbing in his pants from the performance, and he felt his cock twitch in excitement as Matt crawled along the floor to rest in front of him. With strong hands, Matt forced Kelly's knees apart, crawling into the space between his thighs. Matt tutted in disappointment as Kelly tried to curl his fingers in his hair as he leaned closer to the squad lieutenant’s crotch. "No touching," Matt reprimanded, playfully pinching at Kelly's thigh. </p><p>Kelly whined as Matt pushed himself up, using his thighs to brace himself as he curved his back, and seductively twirled his body as he turned to press his arse against the other man’s crotch. Kelly curled his hands into fist, his nails digging into his palms as he fought not to reach out and curl his hands around Matt's hips. He wanted to guide the blonde's movements, but Matt knew what he was going, and was pushing himself back into him, grinding himself down against Kelly's cock. Every touch set a fire running through his blood, and Kelly felt like he was only a few seconds away from cumming in his pants like a teenager. </p><p>"You're a fucking tease," Kelly moaned, his restraint finally breaking as reached forwards and grabbed hold of the blonde withering on his lap. His grip on Matt's hips were firm, his thumbs digging into the firm muscles of his ass. </p><p>"I said no touching," Matt grinned as he glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Kelly surged forwards capturing the blonde in a kiss. They moaned into the kiss, Matt reaching his hand behind him to curl around the back of Kelly's neck, holding him in the kiss. The silver haired man grinned into the kiss, using Matt's temporary distraction against the man. He reached down, hooking his arms underneath the blonde’s thighs and with a hand supporting his back, Kelly tugged the blonde up into his arms as he rose from the chair. </p><p>Kelly decided that they needed to move the pole closer to their bedroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://polehog.com/products/nude-lace-full-high-waisted-fitted-pant  - The pair of shorts that Matt is wearing :)</p><p>http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/335/allegra-extended/  - The move that Matt kept practising when he couldn't sleep. </p><p>I honestly don't know where this idea came from, but I quite like it. I blame getting back on my aerial silks, and digging out my old pole shorts.  But anyway, please enjoy a little bit of established fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 1751 and 5939</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening was already settling on the city outside; they had been walking down the river, their hands clasped together as they walked shoulder to shoulder. The squad lieutenant had thought that Matt was joking when he had pointed out the tattoo shop that was open, but his laughter had fallen silent when the blonde had dragged him towards the shop. </p>
<p>He had several tattoos, some of them good and some of them bad; but Kelly had never imagined Matt would be the kind of person to get one. His boyfriend was not the biggest fan of needles, and tried to avoid being prodded by their paramedics as much as possible. He could be on deaths doorstep, but he would still try to argue his way out of being pricked. Matt had squirmed at the sounds in the shop, but he had dragged Kelly up to the desk with a firm resolve. "Hi, are you taking walk-ins?" Matt had asked, even when Kelly had blinked in surprise at the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched blindside as the blonde man rattled off what he wanted, and Kelly's heart filled with love as the artist behind the desk agreed that she could get the tattoo done straight away. They watched as the artist turned and walked towards the back to ready her station before Kelly pressed a kiss against his boyfriends’ cheek. "You sure about this," Kelly asked as he watched the blonde man wincing at the sound of the needles buzzing in the background. </p>
<p>"Yh, I mean four numbers. I can close my eyes for a minute, and I won't have to see the needle." Matt nodded with a firm resolve. Kelly felt his heart throb in his chest once more as he felt the immense pride for his boyfriend. </p>
<p>"I love you," Kelly smiled as he crowded into the blonde’s space, his hands falling to Matt's hips holding him tight as he closed the space between them. </p>
<p>"Yh well, it’s been something I've been thinking about for a while," Matt admitted as he wrapped his arms around the squad lieutenant. Even through his jacket, Kelly could feel the others man’s fingers tracing out the outline of the angel on his back. That tattoo had been a long and painful process; the countless hours and numerous sittings that he had went through to get the detailed design had helped him through dealing with the pain from losing Andy. He hadn't shown anyone the design at the house, keeping it secret until it was finally finished. He didn't do a big reveal, and he hadn't gone out of his way to show people; but Matt had walked in on him changing out one day and he had seen the detail and the face of Andy on the angel. The tattoo had helped heal the wound that been sliced between them with their best friend’s death, and it had allowed them to bridge together their friendship and let it pave the way to their relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe I should get your number done as well?" Kelly offered, as he teased a kiss at the corner of the blonde man’s lips. He liked the idea of having his badge number on Matt's arm, but the thought of having Matt's on his made his heart flutter. The only person at the house who knew about their relationship was Boden, and that was simply because they felt like they owed the man the truth. They didn't feel the need to tell anyone else, and if anyone suspected anything, they hadn't had the courage to come out and ask them. If asked they would tell the truth, but just like the tattoo on Kelly's back, they weren't going to come out and tell people. They had contemplated it briefly when they had lost Shay, even going so far as to take a trip to Vegas. They had ended up standing outside a chapel waiting for their turn when Kelly had finally broken down, and Matt had been there to piece him back together.</p>
<p>"Id' like that," Matt smiled, leaning forwards to capture Kelly in a proper kiss. The small clearing of a throat behind them, had them both spinning around to face the amused tattoo artist.</p>
<p>"I don't suppose you would be able to get me done straight after?" Kelly asked, flashing his most charming smile at the artist as he let Matt step back from the embrace.</p>
<p>"Put that thing away before you blind someone," The artist laughed at the squad lieutenants smile, "Let me know what you would like, and I can get the stencil made up after."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt couldn't help but trace a finger over the raise skin where the new ink lay underneath. He had hated every second that he had sat in the leather chair as the ink was pushed into his skin with the needle, but the final effect was everything that he had wanted. He had watched Kelly's turn in the chair, his stomach turning as he kept glancing at the tattoo gun with morbid fascination. Kelly had sat unflinching when the needle traced over the stencil, a contrast to how Matt had reacted. </p>
<p>The design was still fresh, but they had been instructed to let it air as soon as they got home and keep it topped up with the gel that the tattoo artist had provided. It was their first day back on shift, and the perfect summer weather outside meant that Matt couldn't stand to wear a long-sleeved shirt. He didn't care if people saw the number on his arm and put the pieces together, because they would see Kelly's new tattoo as well. Staring up at the house, Matt smiled as he felt Kelly softly stroke the skin just beneath his new tattoo. "You ready for this Matty?"</p>
<p>"Definitely, I give it two hours before someone notices," The blonde man joked, as he leaned across the car to kiss the other man. He didn't care that they were only metres away from the firehouse, and that anyone could see them. </p>
<p>"Two hours, I give it twenty minutes," Kelly smirked as they broke apart. A giggle fell from Matt's lips as the squad lieutenant surged forwards to quickly kiss him once more. Matt tried to follow the touch as Kelly pulled back once more, but the silver haired man was already pulling the driver side door open and stepping outside. Matt huffed as he watched the man wink at him as he walked away, and Matt smiled as he caught a glimpse of the thin black lines of his own badge number etched permanently into Kelly's skin. On the inside of Kelly's arm in a small font just underneath his elbow crease was the number 5939, and in the exact same place on Matt's arm was the other man’s badge number, 1751. </p>
<p>Climbing out of the car, Matt followed the squad lieutenant with a smile on his face. He watched the bounce in the other man’s step as they walked into the house. The house was its usual manic self, with people swapping out for shifts and the second shift beginning their usual duties. Capp and Tony were already going through the inventory on squad, and Matt could see Otis and Kidd taking stuck of the truck. Kelly turned to give him a final wink over his shoulder before he disappeared through the double doors leading to the locker rooms. Matt couldn't help but snort at the man; he needed to head to the exact same place to dump his own bag in his locker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was neither twenty minutes nor two hours before the first person noticed; it was three hours. Both squad and truck had been called out to a fire that had engulfed the entire first floor of a house. They had fought to get the homeowners out as quickly as possible, and then they waited as engine doused the flames. The following recon, checking that there were no lingering fires hiding in wall cavities or the ceiling had kept them all busy. By the time they made it back to the house it was close to lunch and Matt was hot, sweaty and sooty as he hung his turnout coat in its usual place next to the passenger door. As he moved to step away from the truck and push his turnout gear down to the floor, a hand shot out yanking his wrist forwards. </p>
<p>"What is this?" Kidd asked gleefully as she stared at the tattoo. Matt could see the others turn at her excited voice, flocking around to see what was of current interest. Matt found himself having his arms twisted and turned in various direction as all his firefighters looked at the ink that was now permanently covering his skin.</p>
<p>"A tattoo," Matt stated as if it was the most obvious thing that should be on his arm. The surprised looks that started to fill his friends faces told him that it was not the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>"A tattoo? But you don't like needles," Brett piped up, her voice echoing her confusion as she held her hand out in wait. Matt liked that about the paramedic, she always waited for permission before she touched him. Matt had freaked her out more than once by jolting at an innocent touch to the shoulder. Matt had done well over the years to gain control over his dislike of being touched; most of the time he could resist the urge to jump, but there were sometimes where he couldn't help the reaction. Matt tugged his arm free of the grip Otis had on his arm and held his arm up instead towards the blonde paramedic. Delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist as Brett examined the four numbers on the inside of his arm. Matt felt the hand on his wrist drop away, before tiny arms wrapped around his waist and he got a face full of blonde hair.</p>
<p>"Oh Casey, I'm so happy for you." Brett smiled up at him as she released him with a murmured apology, and Matt found himself holding back a laugh at the confusion in some of the guys faces. He should have known that Brett would be the first to figure it out, she was one of the most intuitive people in the house. She realised the meaning of the four numbers on his arm quicker than some of the guys who had been there for years longer.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Matt returned the smile. His smile only grew wider when he felt Kelly step up beside him; he was so in tune with the other man, that he knew that it was his shoulder that he brushed against. A hand twitched beside his, and Matt only had to turn his palm out in silent permission before Kelly entwined their fingers in front of all their friends. </p>
<p>The surprised looks that crossed nearly every single one of their friends faces had Matt resisting the urge to laugh at the shocked expressions.  Herrmann was looking at him as if he had just been told everything he thought he knew was now different. Mouch was staring as if he didn't know what was happening. Cruz and Otis were blinking slowly at them, but the highlight was Capp who frowned at the tattoo that was now visible on Kelly's arm. </p>
<p>"What's with the numbers?" Capp asked. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Capp's little one liners in the show. I wish there were more of them. </p>
<p>I was going to have them explain what the numbers meant but these are guys they have worked with for years, they would know that it was a badge number. </p>
<p>If you have any requests let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Guests at Firehouse 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This sucks," Matt huffed as he dropped his bag in the locker that he had been temporarily assigned. Due to the number of lockers available and the number of guys coming in from 51 they were having to double up. Matt stroked at his temples in an attempt to dissuade the headache that he could feel coming; they were only a few hours into their shift and the thought of having to spend the next twenty hours putting up with the arguments that were already brewing had Matt wincing.</p><p>"Just for today, we should be back home by next shift." Kelly soothed, as he threw his bag into the locker with Matt's. He glanced around the locker room, making sure that there were no stray firefighters lurking from 20 before he ran a hand down the blonde's back. Their relationship was an open secret with 51, but outside of the house no other firefighter knew. They knew that if other houses found out, it would only be matter of time before it got reported back to the bigwigs at CFD, and then they wouldn't be able to work together anymore. Boden tried to protect them as much as he could, but it was up to Matt and Kelly to be as discreet as possible in the workplace. Outside of shift, they were like any other couple; they went on dates, they had arguments, they did chores and they have a lot of sex. At work, they restricted themselves to small touches.</p><p>"He's a jerk." Matt complained. </p><p>"I know he is Matt, but we just need to keep our heads down and deal with it for the rest of the shift." Kelly offered a small smile as he let his hands drift down the blonde's back until they settled on his hips. It was a touch that they allowed themselves in the moment, even though they did not typically touch like that during shift. On shift they would only nudge each other in the side, or hook their ankles when they were sat together at the table in the common room. The sound of the door opening had them quickly taking a step apart before anyone outside of their house could catch them in any form of questionable position. </p><p>There was no reason to panic, as Cruz strolled past them quickly to open the locker two doors down. "Don't mind me, just grabbing my charger, go back to whatever you were doing."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Matt's rage simmered deep inside as he had the truck move to the street. Delaney was staring at them like a Cheshire cat as he watched the Battalion car disappear down the street. He couldn't fathom how another firefighter could dare throw some victims tragic death at him and point the finger of blame as if it were his fault that the man had not made it. Matt knew that the only reason he hadn't let his temper take control was Kelly's hand on his chest; the touch had not been to restrain but to keep him calm. </p><p>Boden's parting words played on repeat in Matt's head as he watched Cruz and Kidd return from parking the trucks on the opposite side of the street. "51 is a guest here, act accordingly." The sentence made Matt snort in disbelief as the smile on Delaney's face only widened when he turned his stare onto him. </p><p>"All moved across Captain," Kidd announced as she stepped past Matt. Matt nodded as Cruz followed her with a small shrug. Having the trucks on the other side of the street meant that they would have to run out of the house an across a busy road just to get inside. It would put minutes onto their response time, and those minutes could mean the difference between life and death, a fire and an inferno, or which truck was going to be first on scene. </p><p> </p><p>Matt followed the two firefighters back into the house, resisting the urge to shoulder past Delaney when the other man stepped into his way. He ducked around him, ignoring the smell of food that was wafting through from the common room area and instead stalking towards the back of the house. Firehouse 51 had been put up into one of the spare offices which had temporarily changed into a bunk room. Old cots and dubious mattresses had been disguised with freshly washed sheets and half-plump pillows. The room smelt fusty as if it hadn't been used to house anything but dusty paperwork for the last decade. Stepping into the room, Matt wrinkled his nose at the smell, but he smiled in relief when he saw Kelly perched cross-legged on one of the cots, his paperwork sprawled out on the sheet sin front of him. </p><p>"Hey Matt," Kelly glanced up at him, the frown that had been on his face from the paperwork twisting into the loving smile that was specifically for the blonde.  Matt felt his smile widen and the anger that had been bearing down on his shoulders lift. He crossed the small space, eyeing the paperwork that was taking up all the remaining space on the bed, before plopping down on the floor next to Kelly. Matt leaned his head to the side, resting it against Kelly's knee his eyes fluttering shut as the squad lieutenant immediately moved to stroke his hair.</p><p>"Hi Kel," Matt mumbled; he sighed happily as Kelly teased a particular spot just above his old surgery scar. The skin there had been sensitive ever since the accident years before, but it had long since stopped being painful to touch. </p><p>"You okay?" Kelly asked, and Matt could hear the scribbling of a pen across paper as he continued to stroke through the blonde's hair with his other hand. </p><p>"Is it tomorrow yet?" Matt huffed, as he arched into the squad lieutenants touch. He curled a hand around Kelly's knee as he listened to the sounds of the pen scratching notes on reports, and the noise of the other firefighters that carried through the house.</p><p>"Not yet. Have you eaten?" Kelly continued. They knew that they were risking being so affectionate in a foreign place, but it was something they needed at the moment. Tempers were flaring, and they had been all thrust into a strange and uncomfortable situation; a little bit of comfort was needed. </p><p>"No, don't want to sit in there." Matt admitted. He had stuck his head into the common room briefly, but the atmosphere in there felt toxic and had made his skin prick just standing in the doorway. Even the smell of the delicious food made his stomach roll at the dislike being emitted by the members of firehouse 20. They were guests as Boden had pointed out, but they were not welcome. </p><p>"Got one of your protein bars in my bag if you want me to go grab it?" Kelly offered. Matt shook his head against the silver haired man's knee; he didn't want to move just yet. He didn't think that he would be able to eat just yet, his stomach was twisted with tension and Matt didn't think he would be able to stomach a single bite. </p><p>"Later, just let us stay like this for a little longer."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Matt, Kelly, and the rest of firehouse 51 rolled their eyes when a call came over the alarm asking for just truck 20 to attend, leaving them exchanging shakes of heads as they were left alone in the house. The smug faces of the other house as they all crowded into the trucks was only made worse with the snide comments that were directed at them. Matt tightened his jar as he watched truck 20 drive out of the house, catching the condescending smile that Delaney flashed at him in the wing mirrors. </p><p>"Do you want to be dangerous?" Kelly whispered, stepping up close behind the blonde as truck 20 disappeared down the street. Matt shivered at the feel of the silver haired man’s breath tickling his neck, leaving him blushing at the suggestion in his boyfriend’s words. </p><p>"Depends on how dangerous you're suggesting." Matt smirked as he felt Kelly's hand come to rest on the small of his back. He swore he could feel the heat of the man's hand through his jacket</p><p>"Well I reckon we have twenty minutes at least, and an empty captain’s quarters." Matt blushed deeper at Kelly's words as the other man took a step back. He instantly missed the feeling of Kelly's hand against his back as he watched the squad lieutenant stalk off towards the quarters with a sway in his step and a single backwards glance. </p><p> </p><p>Matt knew that they were risking more than getting caught as he followed Kelly into the captain’s quarters, grimacing at the rumpled sheets. His opinion on Delaney was already low, but now he pegged him as a slob, and Matt felt dirty just standing in the room. Kelly had already lowered the blinds, and crowded the blonde against the door as he reached behind him to twist the lock. If they got caught it would be more than just a bollocking from Boden for messing around in the house, it would be a disciplinary action that could damage their careers permanently. Matt didn't care about the consequences as he felt Kelly's hand wrap around the back of his neck as he captured his lips. </p><p>Matt moaned into the touch as he felt Kelly's hard body press against his as he was pushed back against the door. The crinkle of the blinds behind their bodies had them breaking apart, their breathes mingling in the space between their lips. Matt giggled as he looked up into Kelly's bright eyes. </p><p>"Get on the bed," Kelly gasped, pressing a biting kiss against the blonde’s lips once more before tugging him away from the door. Matt followed the squad lieutenant, allowing his body to be manoeuvred and moved across the small room. His knees hit the low crib, and with a small push he found himself bouncing on the thin mattress. The bed dipped around him As Kelly crawled on top of him, their combined weight leaving the crib creaking as their lips met once more. The moan ripped from Matt's throat as he scrambled for purchase in Kelly's short hair, the strands too short to hold onto. </p><p>He could feel Kelly's cock pressing against his through the fabric of their uniform pants, and Matt moaned loudly as he felt the hand work its way between their pressed bodies to pull at his belt buckle. "Kelly," Matt gasped as his belt was undone and the fly of his trouser was pulled down. His cock was painfully interested, and Matt was willing to surrender his body to whatever Kelly had planned. </p><p>"Just think next time Delaney looks as you like he's better than you, or talks to you like you're not the same rank, you can remember me fucking you on his bunk." Kelly groaned into the blonde's ear as he kissed his way down his jaw, and began pressing his lips down Matt's neck. If they were at home, he would have sucked fresh marks into the pale skin, but it would be too risky to do that here. </p><p>"Hurry up and do it then, before they get back." Matt groaned as he toed at the heels of his shoes, kicking them free as Kelly tugged at the waistband of his trousers. The blonde man lifted his hips off the bed, the small distance that he could manage with Kelly's weight on his thighs. His trousers were tugged down his hips, and Kelly shifted off the bed for a few moments so that he could pull both Matt's trousers and underwear down. The clothes followed his boots onto the floor before Matt found his jacket and shirt being pulled over his head. He laid bare on someone else's bed as Kelly blinked down at him with lust-filled eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You're gorgeous," Kelly whispered as he pushed himself between Matt's parted thighs. The feel of fabric grinding against his cock had Matt gasping and clutching at Kelly's clothed shoulders, trying to pull the man closer against his body. </p><p>"You best have lube after you've started this Kel," Matt moaned, as he felt fingers trace around his thighs until they reached the inside. Fingertips grazed the heated skin around his cock before it teased lower, stroking over his hole. The familiar sound of a bottle cap being popped open had Matt pushing back against the finger that was stroking over his entrance.</p><p>"Easy Matty, let me get you ready first. Patience." Kelly crooned down at him, as he pulled his finger away from Matt's heated skin. Matt whined at the loss of the touch, but his sound of complaint was quickly replaced with a moan as the finger returned now slick with lubricant.</p><p>"No patience, we don't have time." Matt growled as he pushed his hips back against the other man's hand. The first finger pressed inside of him easily, and Matt found his moans being silenced as Kelly leaned down to press their lips together once more. The second finger joined the first and Matt could do nothing but moan and gasp against Kelly's lips as the squad lieutenant worked his digits deeper inside, twisting them to nail against his prostate with perfect practise. Sex had been a learning curve between them; neither of them had been with a man before, and they had learnt together what they liked and disliked. Kelly found that he didn't like being on the receiving end of anal sex, and Matt found that he loved giving up control to the other man. </p><p>As a third finger breeched him, Matt worked a hand between their bodies to jerk at his throbbing cock. Kelly slapped his hand away before the blonde could even begin to work his fist over his cock. "No, you're going to cum from my cock and nothing else." Kelly ordered as he pulled his fingers from the blonde’s hole. Matt gasped at the loss, his hole quivering as it gaped from the stretch. "You always stretch so pretty, remember when I fucked you with that toy and you came like four times."</p><p>"Kelly," Matt whined. </p><p>"Hands and knees," Kelly ordered as he aided Matt into position with strong hands on his hips. Matt allowed himself to be twisted, pushing himself back on his knees and dropping down onto his elbows as he waited for Kelly to move behind him. A condom wrapped fell onto the bed next to Matt's hand, and the blonde looked at it in confusion. They hadn't used condoms since they first started sleeping together; they had stopped buying the rubbers after they had realised that their relationship was a forever kind of deal. "Put it on yourself Matty."</p><p>Matt frowned as he followed the instruction, bracing himself back on his elbows as he heard a zipper opening behind him. "Where did you get a condom from."</p><p>"Capp's bag. Didn't want to ask, but the lube is from my bag." Kelly grinned as he wrapped a hand around Matt's hip. He guided his cock against Matt's hole with his other hand, and pushed inside with a little resistance. Matt pushed himself back against Kelly's cocks, taking more of the length into his body. His breath came out in ragged gasps as the silver haired man bottomed out inside of him. Matt's chest dropped to the bed, as Kelly gripped his hips with both hands as he thrust shallowly. The feel of Kelly's cock inside of him was like heaven; it was a euphoric feeling that Matt didn't know how he had lived without for so many years. There were many times over the two years that they had been together that had left Matt wondering why they hadn't started this sooner. </p><p>"Harder," Matt moaned, his cheek rubbing against the rumpled sheets as he glanced over his sweaty shoulder at the other man. His moans only fell from his lips louder as Kelly fucked into him with an increased speed. His cock bounced against his stomach with every thrust, and Matt felt his body give out underneath him; the only reason his hips were still in the air was because of Kelly's strong hands holding him up. </p><p>"So demanding." Kelly smirked as he slowed his thrusts down, he pulled out so that just the head of his cock was still stretching Matt wide, before rolling his hips forwards slowly and burying himself to the hilt. The slow, deep thrusts had the blonde gasping for breath, biting down on the sheets to stop himself from filling the room with his screams. "Want me to keep moving like this? Or do you want me to fuck you so hard that you don't know where we are. Make you scream my name like you do when we're home."</p><p>"Fast. I want it fast," Matt gasped as his fingers clutched at the sheets underneath him. He could feel the fabric of Kelly's trousers brushing against the skin of his arse, and he could see the sleeves of his squad jacket as Kelly leaned forwards to entwine their fingers together. Matt squeezed around Kelly's hand before the silver haired man pulled back from the touch, his hands once again clutching at the blonde’s bare hips. </p><p>Matt barely got a chance to brace himself before Kelly began fucking into him with short sharp thrusts. His hips slammed repeatedly against Matt's ass, the obscene slapping sound filling the room. Matt could feel his orgasm barrelling towards him like a train, as he lay there with his ass in the air. This was one of his favourite ways of getting fucked, lying there boneless, being used for Kelly's pleasure. Every thrust was pushing him closer and closer to his release, and his moans only grew louder as Kelly turned the speed of his thrusts up another level. </p><p>His orgasm exploded through him, leaving him shaking as he released untouched into the condom. Behind him Kelly continued to fuck into him, taking his own pleasure as his hole tightened around his cock. "Fuck," Kelly swore as his hips stilled, he pressed himself as deep as possible inside of Matt's body as his own orgasm shuddered through him. The feeling of Matt cumming had pushed him over the edge, leaving Kelly cumming inside of the blonde man. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly laid down on top of the blonde man, his cock remained in Matt's body as he pressed kisses over his sweaty shoulders. "Love you Matty," Kelly whispered into the other man's flushed skin. </p><p>"Love you more," Matt gasped, as he finally came back to himself. The sheets underneath him were clammy from their sweat, and the smell of sex perfumed the air. They would need to flip the sheets so that no one saw the damp outline of his body on the sheets, and they would need to open the windows to try and dispel the smell of their sex from the air. "Do you think we were heard?" Matt asked, fighting the wince as Kelly pulled free from his body. He could feel the silver haired man's come starting to leak from his hole, as the man pulled the condom free from Matt's cock. </p><p>"Oh definitely, but Capp and Cruz were going to come bang on the door if they saw truck 20 come back, so we're okay for a moment." Kelly grinned as he pushed his softening cock back into his trousers. He was sweaty, and he could do with a shower of his own, but he liked being full-clothed whilst Matt was bare in front of him. It was a tactical measure as well, it meant that if they did have to rush and get out of the room, they would only have to redress one person instead of two. </p><p>Matt groaned on the bed at the thought of squad knowing what he and Kelly had disappeared to do. The sweat on his body was cooling, leaving his skin feeling clammier than anything else. "Can you help me clean up Kel?" Matt asked as he felt the cum in his hole trickling down towards his balls. If they were at home it wouldn't have mattered; there were plenty of times where they lay curled up together in their sweaty, and cum stained sheets. But they were at a firehouse, and he was sprawled across someone else's bed. </p><p>"Of course I can Matt," Kelly whispered as he pulled a dry washcloth from the pocket of his jacket. Matt snorted; he should have realised just how prepared the squad lieutenant was. Of course he had something to clean them up with; he had been prepared enough to grab a condom from one of their friends, so Matt should have realised he would grab a cloth too. The feel of the cloth against his skin had Matt whining in the back of his throat. The scrape of the fabric against his sore hole was uncomfortable as Kelly quickly wiped away the leaking cum. </p><p>"We'll get you dressed and then take you to the bathroom for a shower." Kelly whispered pressing a kiss to the back of Matt's neck as he wiped over his ass a final time. Matt nodded as he pushed himself off the bed, wincing at the damp outline that they had left on the sheets. "Don't worry about that, I'll swap them and open the windows."</p><p>"Love you," Matt smiled as he ran a hand through his damp hair. </p><p>"I know, now who do you reckon is going to laugh at Delaney first?" Kelly grinned as he tugged the blankets off Delaney's bunk. Matt snorted as he pulled his underwear and trousers back up his legs. He knew that it was risky, but as Kelly had promised him before they started, it was going to make the rest of the shift a lot more bearable knowing what they had done. </p><p>"Me." Matt smiled as he ducked forwards to kiss the squad lieutenant quickly on the lips. He tugged his shirt over his head before darting from the room, the sound of Kelly's laughter echoing down the halls as he jogged in the direction of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had this filthy filthy thought when I watched the episode where Firehouse 51 have to bunk down with Firehouse 20, and I am not going to apologise as to how this went.</p><p>It was originally going to be Matt and Kelly fucking all over the Firehouse 20. But then I decided that it was a bit more of a revenge for Matt and Kelly to fuck in Delaney's bunk; cause that it so much worse than fucking in their truck- which was going to be my initial idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Hey Severide, when is Casey's birthday?" Brett asked. Kelly blamed his lack of sleep the previous night for the reason why he hadn't noticed her approaching the table in the common room. Even with the paramedic's soft voice, Kelly had jumped in his seat slightly at her words, his pen jolting a long sharp line across the crossword puzzle that he had been staring at for the last twenty minutes. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry what?" Kelly frowned as he let his newspaper and pen drop down onto the table in front of him. He moved his feet off the table as he watched the paramedic drop down into an empty chair. It was just the ambulance, squad, and engine in the house; truck had gone out to run an errand and had yet to return. </p>
<p>"Casey's birthday. I felt terrible that we missed Mouch's birthday and I thought it would be a good idea to have a calendar of everyone's birthdays." Brett smiled brightly at him, as Capp, Ritter and a few of the other guys started nodding in agreement with her idea. Brett had taken it personally that the house had missed Mouch's birthday last month, and had thrown a belated little party for him when the old firefighter had told them. </p>
<p>"Casey doesn't celebrate his birthday." Kelly huffed as he frowned at the paramedic. This was a topic which Kelly didn't want to talk about, mainly because he knew that it was a conversation that Matt was not comfortable with. He doubted Matt would ever be comfortable talking about it.  He watched as a small frown creased the blonde woman's brow, and Kelly shook his head slightly at her; he could see the sadness in Brett's eyes at his comment and he knew that she wasn't going to let this go. Their conversation had drawn the attention of more of the firefighters, and instead of sharing when their birthdays were, they were listening in on Kelly and Brett. He could see Herrmann shaking his head a little bit further down the table as he leaned back into his chair, and the squad lieutenant knew that the other man could see where this conversation was going as well. </p>
<p>"Why doesn't he celebrate birthdays, that's so sad." Brett stated, her doe eyes shining with compassion. Kelly had to give the paramedic that, she was truly empathetic to others; she didn't fake her sympathy or her feelings. </p>
<p>"He just doesn't." Kelly sighed with a huff as he glanced at his watch; the last thing he wanted was for Matt to walk into this conversation. His boyfriend had already had a bad night the night before, and the combination of nightmare and lack of sleep had them both on thinner temperaments. </p>
<p>"Wait, didn't his mum kill his dad on his birthday?" Capp's booming voice echoed around the common room, drawing the attention of those who hadn't already been eavesdropping on the conversation.</p>
<p>"Wait what?" Brett blinked in surprise, her mouth dropping open as she glanced from Capp to Kelly and back again. </p>
<p>"His mum killed his dad?" Ritter asked quietly, wincing under the scrutiny of Kelly's glare as flashed his eyes warningly at the candidate.</p>
<p>"Capp!" Herrmann shouted, as he banged his fist down on the table causing nearby plates and mugs to rattle.</p>
<p>"That's not the reason Capp!" Kelly felt his thin temper snap as he hissed at his firefighter. Capp held his hands up in surrender, the expression on his face showing his apology as he grimaced under his lieutenant’s glare. Kelly slammed his hands down on the table as he jumped to his feet, his chair tipping over at the sudden movement. "Listen Matt doesn't celebrate his birthday and he doesn't talk about his parents. So if I hear anyone bring this up again, I'm gonna be pissed."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly stood in the empty space on the apparatus floor where the truck normally parked. He had stormed from the common room after he had warned everyone not to bring up birthdays or parents again. He didn't get a chance to let his temper cool down as he saw the truck approaching from down the street. Kelly knew that as soon as Matt laid eyes on him, he would be able to tell something was bothering him. The silver haired man stepped out of the way as the truck drove into the house, waiting in the spot where he knew the passenger door would be in a few moments time. </p>
<p>He ground his teeth at the jokes that were flying through the air between Kidd, Mouch and Gallo as they all jumped out, oblivious to the dark cloud that was looming over Kelly's head. Matt took one look at him as he climbed from the front seat, and as Kelly had suspected, he knew something was wrong. Kelly watched as the blonde man waved the others ahead, and waited for them all to disappear into the house before he touched him. The feel of Matt's hand grazing his cheek had Kelly leaning into the touch and huffing out his breath in exasperation. </p>
<p>"What's wrong? I can feel you grinding your teeth," Matt whispered, his voice soothing and full of love. Kelly wanted to reach out and wrap the blonde fireman in his arms and never let go. They both had so many issues in their past that haunted them, but neither held the problems over the other. They had days when it was Kelly having to sooth Matt, and days where Matt was the one calming him down.</p>
<p>Kelly stepped a little closer into Matt's space, his hands falling to the blonde’s hips where they felt like home. He breathed in the familiar smell of Matt's shampoo and the lingering smell of his aftershave. The smell focused him, as he forced out the words that he didn't want to say. "They started talking about birthdays." </p>
<p>Before he even said anything further, Kelly saw the flinch that flashed across Matt's face before the blonde man could stop the automatic reaction. Kelly wished he didn't have to explain this at work, but he knew that it was better to prepare his boyfriend for what might be said rather than leave him unaware. It was unpleasant, but it would be worse if Matt were unprepared for the worst-case scenario.</p>
<p>"And then what?" Matt asked, as he pushed himself a little bit closer to Kelly. They stood in their embrace in between the truck and the ambulance on full view to whomever chose to walk past the firehouse. They were open with their relationship, but they tried to keep any shows of affection behind the closed doors whilst on shift. </p>
<p>"Then Capp said something," Kelly huffed as he brushed a kiss against Matt's forehead. The touch worked to calm them both and stop the rage that was threatening to boil back up inside of his chest. He knew that Capp would come grovelling for forgiveness within the next hour, but at the moment Kelly was still fuming at his firefighter. He knew that the man would not have said anything to be malicious, and it was more of the case that he tended to speak before he thought. </p>
<p>"What did he say?"</p>
<p>Kelly could hear the bite in Matt's voice as it was the blonde's turn to tighten his jaw and grind his teeth. The squad lieutenant felt like he was sharing in the emotional pain that his boyfriend was going to feel as he replied softly, "He asked if your dad's death happened on your birthday."</p>
<p>Matt huffed a breath against Kelly's collar, and the silver haired man felt the hands wrapped around his back tighten and tug at the fabric of his shirt. "You know that's not the reason Kelly," Matt whispered against his skin. Kelly shivered at the feeling of the blonde’s breath heating his neck. Kelly nodded as pulled the other man a little bit tighter into his arms. Matt had told him the story years ago, and the actual tale was worse than what Capp had asked. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After Matt's mother had murdered his father, Matt had been put into the system. No one wanted a troubled teenager with a history that had been splashed across the local newspapers. He had stayed in a group home for a few months before he got placed with a foster family. He had stayed with the family for a few weeks, until his 16th birthday; the wife of the foster couple had made him a cake, and hung a banner over the mantle and had even got him a few presents. Matt had felt happy and surprised, until he came home from school that day. The husband was sat on the sofa waiting for him to arrive back, and any happiness that Matt had felt that morning disappeared when the man started talking.</p>
<p>The man only got a few punches in before his wife had appeared in the kitchen doorway. Matt had thought she was going to help him, but she had simply looked at her husband and asked him to keep the noise down. The realisation hit him more than the punch to his face did, and Matt used that moment to make his escape as the husband argued quietly with his wife. Matt kicked himself away from the man and rushed from the house, their shouts turning to him as he ran. </p>
<p>He had nothing on him, except ten dollars in his pocket and the jumper that had been one of the birthday presents from the foster family. He spent two weeks sleeping on the streets, and every single night he wished that he could get rid of the jumper that was keeping him warm; it was a reminder of them. He didn't know why the man had started hitting him, and he didn't know why they had been so nice to him on the morning of his birthday.  Matt felt like he had been lulled into a false sense of security before they unleashed their true personalities on him. They were just like his parents; the only difference was they didn't hit each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The streets of Chicago were not the nicest place to spend the night, and the ten dollars in his pocket didn't get him far. Some of the homeless people that he met offered him whatever bits that they could after watching him the first night; he had sat shivering curled up in a tight ball with only the jumper protecting him from the icy air that blew through the city streets. The weather was going to start turning soon, and the air already promised a future of snow. Matt never forgot the homeless woman who had pushed one of her own ratty blankets over his shoulders one night when the heavens had finally opened, and the first delicate snowflakes began to fall. </p>
<p>No one came looking for him; not his foster family, not the police, not social services. Matt had tried to reach out to his sister after he had first run away, but the phone at her college dorm kept ringing, eating away at his change. He kept trying on the days where the change that had been thrown at his feet was enough to get him a sandwich and to make a phone call, but every time he tried the phone kept dialling out. He panicked that he had remembered Christie's number wrong and now he would never be able to contact his sister again. She was out of state at college on a scholarship that she had earned long before the incident. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One night he was gently prodded awake, by a man shaking his shoulder. Matt had flinched away from the touch, scrambling away from the figure as he curled himself into a ball next to the dumpster he had been sleeping beside. "Hey kid, you can't sleep here. You'll freeze to death if you stay out tonight."</p>
<p>"I haven't got anywhere else to go." Matt croaked. A cough had crept up on him over the last day or two and his throat was already feeling sore; the chill in the air was not helping him. </p>
<p>"How old are you?"</p>
<p>"Sixteen." Matt sighed as he shivered as a gust of air blew through the alley. He wished the man hadn't woken him; he didn't feel the cold when he was asleep. </p>
<p>The man standing over him groaned, and Matt blinked up watching as the man ran his hand down his face. He looked young, probably late twenties or early thirties. The wedding ring on his finger glinted softly in the glow that crept in from the street. "Cindy's going to kill me," The man whispered to himself before he directed his words down to Matt once more, "Come on kid, my wife and I have a spare room. You're welcome to stay the night as long as you don't mind getting woken up by a crying toddler. "</p>
<p>"Why would you let me stay at your house. You don't know me?"</p>
<p>"No I don't. But I can't leave you out here. It's part of my job. My names Christopher Herrmann." The man offered holding his hand out towards Matt in offering. </p>
<p>Matt took the hand grimacing at how dirty it was in comparison. "Matt Casey."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt had ended up living with the Herrmann's for the next couple of years. Herrmann and Cindy had practically adopted him as if he were one of their own. They had been by his side as they reported the foster family to DCFS and to the police, and had helped get him back into school. Cindy helped him catch up on all the school that he had missed since his father’s death and his mother’s imprisonment, and Matt had helped her with chores and looking after Lee Henry. The Herrmann's finally showed him what family was meant to be like. It was from Herrmann where he got his desire to become a firefighter, and the man helped him reach that goal. </p>
<p>Despite finally finding a living environment which was happy and healthy, Matt's mental health always spiralled around his birthday. Before his father's death, his parents never celebrated his or Christie's birthday; maybe they had when they were younger, but Matt didn't remember. He'd only found out when his birthday was from a teacher asking him what presents he had gotten when he was in elementary school. The first time his birthday had been celebrated was with the foster family, and that was tainted by the memory of the bruises that had long since faded.</p>
<p>He didn't want to acknowledge his birthday ever again, and Cindy and Herrmann had accepted that after the first time they tried to celebrate it. Matt had felt anxious the entire day, and had found himself having a panic attack as his mind turned against him. He had been calmed down by a hand stroking up and down his back and a mug of hot chocolate being eased into his shaking hands. Even when it was twenty years later, the thought of his birthday still brought cold chills and left him feeling like he was balancing on a tightrope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly knew the story, and he knew about the father- son relationship between Herrmann and Matt. That was a secret that was kept out of the house, but the squad lieutenant knew that Herrmann and Cindy were the only real parents that Matt had ever known. They still invited him over for Sunday lunch whenever they weren't on shift, and he was expected at their house on Christmas morning even now. Herrmann had even dared to give Kelly the father talk back when the squad lieutenant had first started dating Matt. Even years later, he believed every single word that Herrmann had said to him, and he knew that if he ever truly hurt Matt not even the intelligence unit would find his body.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt groaned loudly in annoyance as he heard the swing of the doors to the firehouse and the stamping of boots as someone walked towards them. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now; he was grateful when Kelly had said that he had warned everyone off from mentioning his parents or the B-word, but he also knew that sometimes a warning was not enough. The guys who had been in the house the longest knew not to mention his parents, but curiosity always killed the cat and that phrase couldn't be truer for the guys in the house. There was a lot of people who now worked at firehouse 51 who hadn't been around back when his mother had finally been released from jail or when they had the incident with Darden. Matt knew that Brett, Kidd, Gallo, Ritter, and Foster were all going to be eager to learn more about his family history thanks to one comment. </p>
<p>"Hey buddy, sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know that Capp's sorry and I've made sure that everyone knows that if they say a word, they'll be scrubbing down all three rigs with toothbrushes." Herrmann offered as he stepped up beside the two embracing men. </p>
<p>Matt should have known that it would be Herrmann who would come looking for them first, and he sighed in relief as he curled his arms a little tighter around Kelly. "Thank you,"</p>
<p>"No sweat. Listen was meant to tell you before all of this; but Cindy wants to get the barbeque out because Lee Henry is back for the weekend. She expects you there at six sharp tonight." Herrmann grinned as he slapped Matt on the shoulder. </p>
<p>"We'll be there dad." Matt smiled softly as he felt Kelly's lips brush against his forehead at the same time as Herrmann squeezed the shoulder that he had just given a friendly slap.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This started as a small idea in my head and then it twisted into this dark little head-canon. I am now loving the idea that Herrmann takes Casey in after his fathers death. Like can you imagine Casey coming home from the academy one night and just talking about this kid in his class, and he says the name and Herrmann realises its Benny's kid that Casey has a crush on.</p>
<p>I will say I didn't like that bit in the show where they forgot poor Mouch's birthday and then didn't even say sorry or bring him a cake. The guy only wanted some cake!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly leaned back in his chair at the squad table, a smile on his lips as he hooked an arm around Matts hips as the blonde man perched on the arm. The air conditioning inside the house had broken, and most of the house had headed to the apparatus floor to grab the slightest bit of a breeze. The summer heat hadn't yet reached its boiling point where tempers would spark but it would only be a matter of time before the tempers rose with the temperature. His smile only grew bigger as he felt Matt loop his arm around the back of his neck; they weren't normally so open with their relationship whilst at work, but the small touches like this were the ones they usually shared in moments of privacy.  </p>
<p>They were edging closer to the end of their shift. It had been absurdly quiet; they had only had one call out and that had been to a car crash at the end of rush hour the evening before. They had spent the last twenty-four hours at the house running through drills and completing much needed maintenance tasks on equipment. Nearly every one of them had tried to find out what had gone wrong with the air-conditioning, but they had given up after Boden had snapped at them to leave it alone before anyone could break it further. Kelly and Matt had decided it was the smartest move to stay out of the chief’s way until the repairmen that the Fire Department had sent over was finished working. </p>
<p>The gentle breeze in the air was blowing Matts hairs wild, and the morning sun was casting him in a bright glow that made the blonde man the most gorgeous man in the world. They had gone fishing a few days before, and Matt had picked up a golden tan from the trip. Kelly had not been graced with the easy tan like Matt, and instead got a light pink burn that covered the back of his shoulders and his chest. He couldn't complain about a lack of a tan because Matt had rubbed after sun into his warm skin that evening. He could feel Matt stroke the exposed skin on the back of his neck, and Kelly smirked as he wondered if he could convince the blonde to give him another massage when they returned home from shift once third watch had arrived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" A soft voice called from behind the 81 truck, causing the two men to move apart from each other before they could be caught in their embrace. Whilst they were open with their relationship with their friends and family, they were at work and they couldn't have a civilian catch them in such an embrace; whilst most of the neighbourhood were great it would be just their luck to get caught by someone homophobic, and that would just open a whole new barrel of problems. </p>
<p>Kelly watched as Matt walked towards the trucks to meet the person behind the voice, and he felt the bubbles of jealously starting to boil up inside of him as he saw the pretty blonde woman immerge. It was the woman from the car crash that morning, and seeing her standing there in the middle of the firehouse made Kelly remember that it was Matt who had pulled her from her car. Even from a distance he could see the blush that formed on her cheeks and the small twinkle in her eyes as she flashed a smile at Matt. He knew that this was another victim who they had pulled from a crash or a burning building who then found themselves attracted to their rescuer. It wasn't a common occurrence, but they had it occur to someone in the house every few months; most of them faded into nothing but Kelly had heard the usual firehouse legends of people with firefighter crushes turning crazy stalker. It was just the firehouses versions of urban legends, but Kelly glared at the woman as she stepped closer into Matt's space. </p>
<p>Matt was oblivious to the obvious flirtations as the blonde woman reached out to stroke a hand down the blonde's bare arm, caressing the golden skin on show. Kelly felt his jealousy shifting into a red mist that was the prelude to rage; he wanted to storm over to them and pull his Matt away from the woman who was one step away from being plastered against Matt's front. He couldn't blame his boyfriend. He knew that Matt was an amazingly smart man, but he also knew that Matt was oblivious to people flirting with him. Whilst Kelly could see the hungry lustful look in the blonde woman's eyes, Matt would just see it as nothing more than friendliness. It had taken Kelly literally spelling out his feelings to the man for Matt to realise; Kelly had huffed at the time exasperated that all his attempts at flirting had gone completely unnoticed by the other man. But now after years together, Kelly realised that he was the exception; Matt still didn't realise when he was being flirted at by complete strangers, but he knew what Kelly was thinking with just a single look. All Kelly had to do was press a hand against Matt's back in a certain place, and the blonde would seem to know his every thought. </p>
<p>Kelly pushed himself from his chair, ready to strut over there and drape himself against Matt's back like a claim when the bells rang out. The blonde woman jumped back in alarm at the sudden noise, but Kelly couldn't help but grin at the shocked expression on her face. The call was for a building fire, and Kelly's dark smile grew as the truck and squad firefighters streamlined towards the trucks. He watched from the wing mirror as all the vehicles pulled away from the apparatus floor leaving the blonde woman standing alone in the middle looking unsure as of what to do with herself. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Being able to do his dream job was amazing, even despite the times where they got a five hour call out when they were only half an hour away from the end of shift. The overtime pay wasn't something to sniff at, and it all added up to extra lieu days that they could bank for holidays and such. Kelly was bone tired, the combined Chicago heat and the heat from the flames had merged together seeming to sap the energy from his bones by the time they had finally pulled back into firehouse 51. He wanted to go home, have a shower, and then go to sleep but his plans were immediately changed when Matt suggested that they join the others for an early afternoon drink down at Molly's. The morning encounter with the blonde woman was still clinging to the sides of Kelly's exhausted mind, and the wild jealousy that had bubbled inside of him. </p>
<p>Kelly sipped at his beer as the firefighters converged onto Molly's, some still carrying residue soot behind their ears as they all sipped at their drinks. It was just past noon and the summer heat had people flocking to the open bar in hopes of promised air con, leaving it busier than it usually was on a Saturday lunch time. The silver haired man watched with a raised brow as a group of four young men kept glancing from their table towards Matt who was waiting for a refill at the bar. He could tell that three of them were goading one of them to go and do something, and Kelly tightened his grip around the top of his bottle as he watched the man finally gather his courage. His raised eyebrow quickly dropped into a glare as he watched the man prowl towards Matt before pressing himself needlessly against the blonde's side. The bar was not crowded enough to warrant such close proximity and Kelly resisted the urge to slam his drink down on the table and cause a scene as he watched the man lean closer to whisper something to Matt. He could tell by the lack of tension in Matt's back that he didn't realise that the man was looking at him like he was the prey. </p>
<p>The hand that came to rest against Matt's shoulder was the last straw, and the one that caused Kelly to slam his bottle down on the table as he pushed his chair back and stormed across the room. He glared at the other man over the top of Matt's head as he claimed the blonde's other side and pressed his hand against the small of his back. His little finger teased at the waistband of Matt's jeans through the fabric, and although he doubted Matt could feel it, it calmed the jealous pit of lava that was currently Kelly's stomach. Kelly thanked the lucky stars that Matt was as in-tune with him as Kelly was with the blonde as Matt waved away Hermann when he came over ready to grab a fresh bottle from the fridge. "I'll see you next shift," Matt smiled at the older man as he pushed himself away from the bar. Kelly flashed a smug grin at the surprised expression on the other man's face as Matt took his hand and allowed Kelly to lead them from the bar. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly managed to control his jealous and possessive nature until they had closed the door behind them to their apartment. As soon as Matt pulled the door closed, Kelly had him pressed against the cold metal, pinning him in place. Their work bags fell to the floor beside them instantly forgotten about, as Kelly pushed his entire body against Matts. He claimed his lips in a demanding kiss, as he pushed his tongue inside, running it along Matt's bottom lip before fighting for the dominance that was willingly given. Matt was the only calm that could control the wild jealousy that controlled Kelly whenever he saw the numerous people that tried to flirt with his gorgeous man. He had never been possessive in his previous relationships, but there was something about the innocence in Matt's big kind smile that drew the attention of everyone. He was truly hypnotic, and he didn't realise it. </p>
<p>Kelly grabbed at Matts chin, as he broke the kiss a trail of spit connecting their lips together even as they parted. He pushed Matts head to the side, angling his neck so that he could press rough kisses against the delicate skin and suck bright purple marks into the gold.  His jealous soul was on show in the privacy of their home as Kelly snarled against Matt's skin, "Never belong to anyone else but me."</p>
<p>Above him Matt moaned loudly, the sound vibrating down his throat as Kelly bit down once more. Their hips rutted together furiously, their cocks pressing against zippers as they searched for their pleasure. Kelly squeezed his hand against Matt's chin dragging him back into a kiss that was more bite than anything else. He eagerly swallowed the blonde man’s moans before he pulled back to flick his tongue over Matts open lips. He kissed him again, their tongues swirling together once more before Kelly broke away again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his hands to Matt's shoulders pushing him down to the ground with a firm touch. The blonde man eagerly dropped to his knees, blinking up at Kelly with his big blue eyes that were shining brighter than ever with the excitement of the moment. Kelly felt his heart lurch at the blinding smile that betrayed the lust behind the man’s otherwise innocent expression. He ran his thumb along Matt's bottom lip, huffing out a breath when the blonde man wrapped his mouth around the digit. He wanted to tug his pants open and force his cock between those bright red lips. Kelly could picture it perfectly in his mind, and he could already feel Matt's hair between his fingers, and he moved the blonde up and down on his cock. He would fuck his face; his balls would slap lewdly against his chin and drool would be puddling on the floor beneath them as he made Matt gag on his cock. In his head he could see Matt furiously jerking his own cock as tears streamed down his face, and saliva and cum dribbled from his filled mouth.</p>
<p>Kelly's cock throbbed in his pants, as Matt continued to suck on his thumb worshipping it with his tongue. He pulled his hand away from the blonde’s lips, as he dropped down to his knees beside him. He held Matts head back as the man leaned forwards desperate to fell the press of their lips once more. "Turn around and get on all fours." Kelly demanded, before pulling the blonde in a short but heated kiss. It was a kiss that fanned the flames of desire and left them both wanting more, and Kelly was prepared to be cruel and refuse to provide any more. </p>
<p>He watched with a sharp intake of breath as Matt eagerly spun around so that his denim covered arse was on display for him. Kelly felt his arousal increase as he watched Matt push his arse up high as if he were humping the air beneath him. He reached forwards grabbing at Matts hips, pulling him back so that he could grind his own against him. The moans that fell from Matts lips filled the room, as Kelly humped against his arse for a few thrusts before pulling away. Before Matt could whine at the loss of friction, hands tugged impatiently at his jeans, pulling them down so they pooled around his thighs. </p>
<p>Kelly hurriedly grabbed the small bottle of lube that was stored in his work bag; it was placed there as a just in case, not because they made fucking in the house a common occurrence. The sound of the bottle opening had a visible shiver running though Matt's body as he arched his back in anticipation of the familiar feel of Kelly's fingers inside of him. Kelly let his hands fall back onto Matt's body, feeling the heated skin of his hips and the curve of his arse-cheeks before spreading them apart. The silver haired man ducked his head, spitting on the Matt's exposed hole, before flicking his tongue once over the puckered hole. Beneath him Matt gasped at the touch, trying to push his hips back against Kelly's departing tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hard smack came down on Matt's arse, the sound resonating around the room as the blonde man yowled at the touch. "Never," another smack fell upon the other cheek, "Belong," </p>
<p>"To," The slap fell against Matt's hole, before a drizzle of lube was squirted down the man's crease. A thick lube covered finger stroked along his hole before it was pushed inside, "Anyone"</p>
<p>"Else," Kelly's voice grew more staggered as he tried to keep the same force in his tone as he hooked the fingers inside of Matt, nailed it against his prostate with a small thrust. Now was not the time for gentle stretching and love filled kisses; it was a moment of quick release filled with jealous lust.  Kelly withdrew his finger from Matt's clenching hole, drizzling more lube down his arse before thrusting in once more with two digits. "But"</p>
<p>"Me." Kelly growled as he thrust the fingers deeper inside the blonde, brushing them against the prostate with practised aim. The moans filled the apartment as the silver haired man hastily stretched Matt. Kelly didn't both to pull his clothes off, as he pulled open the front of his jeans rucked them down enough to pull his cock out. It was hard, coloured nearly purple as it throbbed in his hands begging for release. He poured a generous amount of lube on his eager cock, as he pulled his fingers free from Matts hole. Matt whined lowly at the loss, before a moan was once more ripped from his throat as Kelly lined his cock up and thrust inside in one sharp move.</p>
<p>The tightness was overwhelming as Kelly clutched at Matt's hips as he curried himself deep inside of the moaning blonde. A poignant pause settled between them as Kelly graced Matt with a moment to adjust to the sudden change in width that was spreading him wide. A curse fell from his lips as he felt Matts hold squeeze his cock tight, the blonde man reaching below him to work at his hard cock that was hanging heavy, leaving wet lines of pre-cum against his thighs and stomach. The sight of Matt reaching below to work his cock had Kelly thrusting forwards, immediately setting a fast pace that had the blonde man returning his hand to the floor to brace himself against the onslaught. Kelly fucked into him mercilessly, sweat dampening both of their t-shirts as they moved together. The speed of the thrusts had Matt laying his chest towards the floor as he braced himself of his forearms as he fought to find purchase on the hard floor. </p>
<p>"Kelly," Matt moaned as Kelly shifted his thrusts. The silver haired man had changed so that his hips were still, and he was pulling Matt's body backwards and forwards against his cock, treating his weight as if it were nothing.  His name slipped from the blonde’s lips once more as Kelly moved one hand away from the blonde’s hips, and pushed his thumb inside of the stretched hole alongside his cock. The move had Matt throwing his head back in ecstasy as Kelly returned to pounding his hips into the willing body beneath him. </p>
<p>"Say it." Kelly growled as he jackhammered into Matt's body. He smirked at the whine as he pulled his thumb free from his hole, his speed once more picking up to an impossible pace that had him gasping to catch his breath. The loud breathy moans that were falling from Matt's lips were enough to make the exhausting speed worth it as Kelly watched a droplet of sweat fall from his head and stain Matt's shirt. </p>
<p>"Kelly"</p>
<p>"Matt," Kelly warned as he felt his hips shudder as his orgasm began building up like a tempest inside of him</p>
<p>"I belong to you," Matt gasped. Kelly screwed his eyes closed, his thrusts haltering as he fell over the edge of release, coming deep inside of the blonde man. He had been holding back until he had heard the words fall form his lover’s lips. Kelly collapsed forwards onto Matt's back, his cock remaining inside of the man as he continued to cum. The sudden feeling of Matt clenching around him and the shudder of a moan that fell from his lips as his arms gave out from under him told Kelly that Matt had cum. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They lay together next to their front door, their clothes sweaty and covered in lube and cum as they came down from their orgasms. Kelly rolled off Matt, rolling so that he was lying on his back on the hard floor. He smiled weakly as Matt followed after him and curled himself against his chest, their breaths only just beginning to return to normal. Kelly nudged his nose against Matt's damp blonde hair, before pressing a chaste kiss to his sweaty forehead. "Sorry," Kelly apologised, not just for the rough sex but for the jealous streak that sparked inside of him</p>
<p>"Kelly, I love you. I like it." Matt whispered, trying to pull himself even closer to the other man. He sprawled himself on top of Kelly's chest, curling his fingers into the sweat soaked fabric of his t-shirt.</p>
<p>"You sure, cause I can go talk to someone about it." Kelly suggested. He didn't want to make Matt fearful because of his jealousy. </p>
<p>"Kelly. It’s not like your stopping me from seeing my friends and going out on my own. I only realise people are flirting with me when you point it out by fucking me into the floor." Matt laughed as he pushed himself up by pressing a hand against Kelly's chest. He leaned down to ghost his lips against Kelly's, waiting for the silver haired man to close the remaining space and claim his lips properly. </p>
<p>"Sorry about that," Kelly smirked, closing the space between their lips to catch Matt in a kiss lacking the heated passion that had fuelled their previous ones. It was filled with the love that graced the majority of their touches. </p>
<p>Matt broke the kiss first, grinning down at Kelly as he joked, "Apology accepted, but next time. Fuck me on the couch."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Entirely inspired by the song Belong by Editors - and thank you for Pall for the encouraging words when I started pondering this idea. </p>
<p>The song played on shuffle and I was obsessed with it straight away. </p>
<p>Now I am going to explain my logic behind the story. I did try and include it inside the writing, but I still feel like I want to explain just in case anyone gets offended. Kelly is jealous, but only because Matt doesn't realise when he is being flirted with. Season 1 of CF is pure example of that, the fact he doesn't realise Dawson is flirting with him. Just because Kelly is jealous does not mean that he will ever restrict Matt from going places on his own or hanging out with his friends, but he will just get possessive when people outright flirt with Matt in front of him. </p>
<p>Secondly I would like to say Matt is 100% into the sex before it happens. Fully consensual, like this is not the first time this has happened to them, so he realises Kelly is jealous when he touches him on the back in the bar and is eagerly expecting the nice hard fucking when they get home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when they were in the academy; back when they were still young men with the heavy weight of their pasts still burdening their shoulders. Matt had spent years feeling like he had been sheltered from love of any sort; whilst others his age were trying to go as far as possible with as many girls as possible, he was still the kid haunted by his last name. He had been a quiet nineteen-year-old kid who had stepped foot into the academy, the fear of being recognised as nothing more than the kid whose mum murdered his dad hung like a chain around his neck. Kelly had been different; he had been the cocky twenty-one year who worked harder than anyone else in the class to try and prove his worth and show he wasn't there because of his father's name. </p>
<p>Matt couldn't remember how Kelly managed to push his way past his shields, but one day he realised that he had a friend for the first time in years. Maybe it was because the rest of the class sneered at them for one reason or another. Matt couldn't remember when they stopped just being classmates, but he would always remember when they started down the road of their relationship. It was after Griffin had tried to bate Matt into a fight after taunting him about his parents; in the next class Matt had frowned when he saw Kelly push a small slip of paper across their shared desk towards his hand. </p>
<p>
  <em>'He's just jealous of how amazing you are'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every day after that Matt would find a different note in the same sort of style. The first ones started off as calm reassuring words, sometimes complimenting him on how he did in a previous class, sometimes they were silly little doodles which often had Matt fighting to hold back a giggle. They started hanging out after class, grabbing coffee and something to eat at nearby places, and it was one of those times when they were drinking coffee in a diner when Kelly had reached across the table and took Matt's hand in his. Matt found it easy to open up to the other man telling him about his past, telling him about his hopes. He hadn't felt judged when he admitted that he hadn't even kissed a person let alone gone further. He had been seen as odd long before his father’s murder made his name infamous. Kelly had smiled at him when he had admitted that and had dragged him from the diner by his hand. Matt's cheeks were red from the cold and his own laughter by the time Kelly had stopped dragged him along. They were stood in the middle of a bridge over the Chicago river, snow just starting to flutter to the ground around them as Kelly spun to face him and gently cupped Matt's face in his hands. The brush of the kiss against his lips stayed with Matt even through the darker times in their relationship.  It was perfect. </p>
<p>Matt had allowed Kelly to see the cruddy flat share that he had, and as their relationship progressed Matt found himself spending more and more nights at Kelly's apartment. They continued to flourish at the academy, and every day Matt would find new notes tucked into his pockets or into his books. </p>
<p>
  <em>'You look gorgeous in my sweater'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Did I tell you I love you today?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I love you x 58'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I love you x 102'</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Years later, and after more than a few bumps in the road Matt still found himself receiving a new note every day. Their relationship was one they kept strictly private and other than Boden no one at the house knew about their relationship. They loved their friends, but Boden had warned them when they first joined his house that they would not be able to stay in the same house if anyone higher than him found out about their relationship. They knew that they couldn't risk it; firefighters changed houses sometimes and they couldn't trust that someone wouldn't accidently reveal the truth to the wrong person. All it would take was one person who was trying to get ahead, and it would mean they would both be split apart. Neither Matt nor Kelly wanted to risk that chance, knowing that it might lead them to having opposing shift patterns which would affect how much time they would be able to spend together. </p>
<p>
  <em>'Need more milk. Love you x 2987'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Happy anniversary. I will love you another 3560 and more.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Stop stealing my pants! Love you 4162 my little pants-thief'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I know your laughing. You've stole them again! I love you 4163, but if you do it again, I'm just going to make you go naked all day.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'You're doing it on purpose now. I love you 4164 now strip'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Have I told you your gorgeous today? Your gorgeous love 4758'</em>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Want to go to Molly's after shift or should we spend all day in bed. Love you 5328'</em>
</p>
<p>"What you got there?" Brett asked as she heaved her basket full of laundry on top of the machine. She peaked curiously over Stella's shoulder at the small strip of paper that she was clutching between her hands. The elegant cursive writing curled in a neat little line across the paper almost resembling calligraphy with how perfect it was. </p>
<p>"I don't know. I just found it on the floor next to the machine." Stella admitted as she handed the small note over to the blonde paramedic. Brett took the paper with a frown, before her features softened at the words written. It was like something straight out of a romance novel, and it made her mourn her own story that never was. </p>
<p>"That is so sweet. I wonder whose it is? What does the 'love you 5164' mean do you think?" Brett asked as she carefully folded the paper closed. in her head she was already trying to figure out who the little note might belong too. It didn't belong to her or Stella, and she knew that Gabby had been single for a few months. The only other people who used the machine were the firefighters on shift as the office staff had no need to use the laundry facilities.  Was it someone on their shift or from 1st shift?</p>
<p>"We need to figure this one out." Stella nodded in agreement at Brett's words as she threw the last of her laundry into the machine. Brett found herself already working through a list of potential candidates in her mind. There were so many people it had the potential to be and for so many reasons. Both Herrmann and Mouch seemed like the type to receive a sweet note from their wives, but Brett doubted it was Herrmann; the note made it sound like they were customers of the bar not owners. Her logic meant that it also removed Otis from her list of candidates also. Brett knew that Mouch was as much of a romantic as she was, but she knew his scrawling handwriting, and the neat little curves in the letters suggested it was from a woman's hand; and Brett didn't know if Trudy was the type of person to leave love notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brett followed Stella from the laundry room, pausing to beckon Gabby to follow them as they headed out onto the apparatus floor. The rest of the house had been crowded around the kitchen, watching tv, playing cards and scavenging through the leftovers from lunch; none of them noticing as the three-woman moved to huddle together behind the ambulance. Brett felt like she wanted to protect the sweet words written on the small slip of paper, as she reluctantly held out the note to Gabby. The paramedic took it in her hands, reading the note slowly before passing it back to Brett. The blonde woman carefully folded it back up neatly before slipping it into the pocket of her trousers. "So who do you think it is?" </p>
<p>"I don't know. We could just wait till end of shift and see who turns up to Molly's," Gabby shrugged as if uninterested in thoroughly investigating the curious note. Brett pouted slightly at the thought; she didn't want to wait and see. She wanted to find out, so she could hand the note back over. She had a feeling deep in her gut that the note was not a one-off occasion and she couldn't help but draw her thoughts back to the number.</p>
<p>"Maybe," Brett mumbled as she frowned softly as the sirens suddenly blared and the ambulance was called out to a collapse victim. </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt frowned as he patted his pockets down, pulling out the lining in search of the little piece of paper that he knew he had felt there earlier on. He had felt the moment Kelly had slid it into his pocket as he was pouring himself a coffee in the kitchen, but after years of practise and patience he hadn't reached for it immediately. He had completely forgotten about it until he went to dig his phone from his pocket when it buzzed with a text; and he frowned in confusion to find his pockets empty of any small scraps of paper. He tried to remember all the places he had been since he had collected his coffee, but he couldn't think of a place where he could have potentially lost it. </p>
<p>Huffing in annoyance at his own actions, Matt pushed himself away from the paperwork covering his desk. The rest of the guys were out in the breakroom and if it were any other moment, he would have been worried at how quiet it was, but all he could focus on was Kelly's office next to his. The silver haired man was hunched over his own paperwork, the fabric of his shirt stretching over the strong muscles of his back. Matt chanced a glance around them before curling a hand around the back of Kelly's neck, stroking the smooth skin. Matt smiled when Kelly instantly arched back into the touch, leaning his head back to smile up at the blonde man.</p>
<p>"I'm not imagining things; you did put a note in my pocket earlier?" Matt asked as he quickly leaned down to press a kiss against Kelly's forehead. They may keep their relationship strictly private, but that didn't mean they didn't often risk a touch during shift. </p>
<p>"Of course I did gorgeous," Kelly laughed as he reached up to tease his fingers along the slight stubble on Matt's chin. Matt whined low in the back of his throat; he would have preferred to have been told that he was imagining the slip of paper, it was better than accepting that he had definitely lost it somewhere in the house. </p>
<p>"What did it say?" Matt pouted, moving to lean against Kelly's desk instead. He perched himself on top of the table, mindful of the papers that were scattered across the surface. </p>
<p>"Just that I love you and asking if you want to spend all day in bed tomorrow." Kelly grinned, reaching out to curl a hand around the blonde man's knee. "You've lost it haven't you?" </p>
<p>Matt nodded sadly, his pout protruding further at the chuckle that fell from Kelly's lips. Matt was the nostalgic type, he kept his favourite notes in a little memory box, which he would transfer to a scrapbook every few months. He had an entire shelf of scrapbooks and photo albums crammed with all the happy memories. He had an entire two books filled with photos from the time they went to Disneyworld for their five-year anniversary. Matt remembered Kelly forcing Andy to sit down and look at every single picture from their two-week trip. It was special because it was a place that neither of them had ever got the chance to go before when they were younger. </p>
<p>"Don't worry it will be floating around here somewhere. Do you want help looking for it?" Kelly asked, as he stopped chuckling to swipe a finger along Matt's pout. </p>
<p>"No it's okay, I'm just annoyed at myself. I don't know where I might have lost it." Matt sighed. Kelly's touch fell away from his skin as the noise from the kitchen suddenly increased as a loud clatter caused them both to jump in surprise. Whatever moment of peace that they had managed to grab was broken as shouts began echoing towards them. Matt felt his lip curl into a smile filled with the affection that he felt for his men; even when they were causing their usual chaos and they were pushing him to the edge of irritation he didn't think he would have it any other way. "Who do you reckon is killing who?"</p>
<p>"It will probably be Otis trying to kill Herrmann or the other way around. Your men, your problem." Kelly teased. He quickly glanced over his shoulders to check that there was no one retreating to the bunkroom for cover before curling a hand around the back of Matt's neck and tugging the blonde man down into a graze of a kiss.  A further clash echoed through to them, causing Matt to jolt quickly away from the desk to follow the sound of destruction. </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After breaking up the new random game that Otis and Cruz had decided to start, Matt settled himself to watching as the two men cleared away the shattered pieces of ceramic that had fallen victim to the game. He shouldn't have been surprised that it was these two behind the ruckus, but he couldn't comprehend why they decided it was a good idea to try throwing three mugs between them over the countertop in some twist juggling game. They not only managed to break all three mugs, but also two plates and a bowl that had accidently been knocked to the floor when they were attempting to catch one of the mugs.  </p>
<p>Whilst the other two were clearing the mess that they created, Matt found himself trying to discreetly check around the coffee pot to see if he could catch a glimpse of the missing scrap of paper. His attempts were met with no success, leaving him trying to remember where else he may have lost the note. Matt found himself raising an eyebrow as the last piece of ceramic was swept into the paperless dustpan, before biting the inside of his cheek to hold back the giggle that was threatening to escape from him as he caught the grimace of regret that Otis tried to discreetly flash at Cruz. Matt hid his smirk behind his hand as he headed back towards the bunk room and his office; the paperwork was still sitting and waiting for him on his desk. </p>
<p>He found his smile growing wider as he saw the familiar handwriting filling a sticky not that had been placed on the top of his wad of paperwork in his absence. Matt fingered the edges of the bright yellow sticky note as he read the new message. </p>
<p>
  <em>'I love you when you forget to turn the dishwasher on, I love you when you throw your socks at the hamper and then just leave them where they fall, I love that you will leave one thing in a box so you can say you weren't the one to finish it. I love that I get to wake up and call you my husband. I love you 5328.'</em>
</p>
<p>A wet giggle fell from Matt's lips as he carefully peeled the note free from his paperwork; he knew that this was going to be one that would find its way into one of his scrapbooks. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks as he reread the loving words that Kelly had written down, as his smile filled his face. He knew that all the habits that Kelly listed were habits that frustrated him daily, and it made his heart flip knowing that Kelly wouldn't change even his most annoying flaws. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Matt, I was wondering if you could help me with something-" Brett's twinkling voice broke him away from rereading the note for a third time. Matt quickly blinked away the tears that still sat in his eyes as he scrubbed a hand down his cheek to remove the glistening tear-tracks. "Oh I'm sorry, are you okay? Can I help?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine honestly." Matt hurriedly admitted, as he saw the soft frown on the blonde paramedic's face. He huffed a small chuckle as he scrubbed at his cheeks once more to try erase any remaining evidence of his tears. "Don't tell anyone, but they were happy tears."</p>
<p>The frown remained on Brett's face, but Matt could see that it was no longer as heavy on her brow. "What can I help you with?" Matt offered, hoping that the change in subject would bring back the normal cheerfulness that followed the blonde woman around.  He leaned back in his chair watching as Brett's frown instantly lifted into a bright smile as she tugged a small scrap of paper from her pocket.</p>
<p>"Do you know whose handwriting this is?" Brett asked, passing him the small paper. Matt felt it was his turn to frown as he took the small paper in his hand. His mouth fell open in surprise as he saw the familiar handwriting and saw Kelly's affectionate little comment. Matt didn't know how long he had spent staring at the lost note, but the soft "Oh" that fell from Brett's lips made him turn his wide eyes back to the paramedic. </p>
<p>He saw her eyes angled towards the sticky note that he had placed back down on his desk. Matt watched as her lips mouthed out the words written down on the note in neat little lines. "I didn't even realise you were seeing someone."</p>
<p>"Yh, we don't want people to know." Matt winced at his own words, realising how insane they might sound to other people. It sounded like he was ashamed of his own relationship, which couldn't be further from the truth. He longed for the day where the higher ups would change their standing on married couples working together in the same house and on the same shift. Matt wanted to climb onto the roof of the firehouse and scream the truth for the entire neighbourhood to hear. </p>
<p>"How long?" Brett asked as she moved across the small room to perch on the edge of Matt's cot. The blonde man turned in his seat so that he could continue to talk to her face to face. </p>
<p>"Nearly fifteen years," Matt admitted, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head. There was only two people other than Chief Boden, who had known about their relationship and that had been Andy and Shay. They hadn't told anyone since they lost their two closest friends; both Andy and Shay had been there to witness their nuptials, standing on either side of him and Kelly as they exchanged promises to love each other till death do them part.  </p>
<p>"It's Severide isn't it." Brett asked with such certainty, that Matt felt like he would have chuckled if it wasn't for the seriousness of the conversation. He settled for nodding his head in confirmation, his action causing Brett's twinkling giggle to ease the tension between them, "I feel like I've suddenly seen a whole new side of you."</p>
<p>"I know this isn't fair of me to ask this but..."</p>
<p>"I won't tell a soul. But you and Severide are taking me to breakfast tomorrow because I want to know everything. Please. Pretty please." Brett smiled warmly at him, and Matt knew instantly that everything was going to be alright between them.</p>
<p>"He doesn't like people knowing but Kelly makes amazing pancakes. How does pancakes and old scrapbooks sound?" Matt offered. he wasn't lying, Kelly's pancakes were amazing but it just another thing that they kept hidden from the house. The guys were like vultures, if they heard someone could cook, that person normally ended up with half a dozen grown men begging for food. </p>
<p>"It sounds awesome." </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I don't know where this idea came from but I ran with it. </p>
<p>Now I have made a little adjustment to Casey and Kelly's ages simply because they don't get mentioned in the show. But also because despite loving the idea that they have been friends since the academy, the wikipedia's do say that Kelly graduated the academy in 2002 and Matt graduated in 2003. So I've changed it so that graduated same year but Kelly is a little bit older. </p>
<p>Also I love having Brett be the best friend to Matt like Shay was to Kelly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Threesome with OMC ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly had acted on instinct when he had invited Matt to live with him after his apartment was burnt down. It didn't feel like he was repaying the favour from when Matt had invited him to live with him and Gabby after Shay's death. It was the automatic reaction when his best friend was suddenly homeless with nothing left but the clothes on his back, but Kelly couldn't deny there was a selfishness in his actions. Kelly would never admit to anyone that he was a lonely person, and living alone was a situation that didn't settle with him. He liked being with people, and having a roommate was something that helped keep the demons at bay. When he was alone, the demons scratched at the inside of his mind, tearing him apart from the inside. Kelly also knew that Matt was the same.</p><p>Living with Matt was like all the good times that they had spent over the years were rolled together into one big ball of amazingness. They had been friends for so long, and had been through so much together that it felt like Kelly as sharing an apartment with an extension of himself instead of a roommate. He chased the feeling of happiness that warmed his chest whenever he saw the way Matt smiled as they leaned together as they moved around each other like satellites. It made Kelly feel happier than he had felt in years, and it reminded him of the feelings that he had long since tried to squish down into nothingness. He was a sexual being, he loved people and he didn't care what shape, colour, or gender that came to share his bed. There were only three people in his past whom he ever was truly and completely in love with: Renee, Anna, and Matt. </p><p>Kelly had pushed down his feelings for Matt long ago, never even addressing his feelings with the other man. Matt was straight, and Kelly wasn't willing to throw away the friendship he treasured so much by revealing his feelings. Spending so much time in such close proximity to the man that he was in love with was both making Kelly delirious with happiness, but it was also killing his usually full sex-life. Ever since Matt had come to stay, Kelly had stopped bringing back his one-night stands out of courtesy and had long since accepted that his right hand was the most action that he was getting. </p><p> </p><p>Stella had begun teasing Kelly about his change in habit, trying to encourage him to act on his feelings in the way that made Kelly long for Shay. The scar his best friend had left after her death was still an aching wound that would never fully heal; Stella reminded Kelly so much of Shay in their matching personalities. Stella wasn't blind, and she knew how Kelly felt about the oblivious blonde man. Kelly could wallpaper his entire apartment with the photos that Stella took of Kelly staring at Matt when he wasn't looking. She had used one of the photos taken on shift to convince Kelly to join some of the guys down at Molly's, citing that he was looking far too doe-eyed not to be noticed by someone else. </p><p>Kelly found himself nursing the same beer for the best part of an as he chuckled at the jokes and antics of his crew. Capp was always going to be Capp, and the man was infectious in his humour, his one liners always managed to bring a smirk to the silver haired man's face. The night was drawing later, and Kelly found himself wondering what Matt was doing; the blonde man had waved off the offer to join the guys at the bar, stating that he was just going to watch the game and order takeout or something. Kelly found himself wishing that he had changed his mind and stayed at home, feeding his own misery by sitting an inch too close and spending the evening brushing elbows with the man that he was in love with.  </p><p>"I'm gonna head out, see you guys next shift," Kelly rose from his stool, taking one final swig of his half empty beer. As he expected the guys quickly tried to convince him to stay for another, but Kelly shook his head holding firm to his decision. He offered a parting wave as he pushed his way through the crowds at Molly's stopping to smile warmly at the firefighters and cops that he knew in passing. The cold Chicago air hit him as soon as stepped out of the door, the wind chilling him to his bones as he immediately shrugged his jacket a little tighter around himself; he hadn't even realised how warm the bar had been until the moment he stepped outside. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly's thoughts strayed to Matt for the entire drive back to the apartment, and no matter how many times he tried to shake the thoughts from his head he was unable to move away from the blonde man. Pulling his car up in front of the apartment, Kelly found himself racing up the staircase taking the steps two at a time before forcing his steps to slow as he pushed open the fire door leading to the hallway. As soon as he stepped into the hallways, the sound of throaty moans filled his ears and caused a deep frown to mar Kelly's forehead. You would have to be stupid to not know what kind of moans they were, and even without seeing any action for months Kelly knew exactly what was causing moans like that. He walked cautiously towards his apartment door, trying not to make a sound as he edged closer. The moans grew louder as Kelly stopped in front of the closed door, and were clearly masculine; the silver haired man wondered if he as finally hearing what Matt sounded like when he was caught in the grips of pleasure or if Matt was watching a porno with the sound turned up far too loud. Kelly felt a hot stab of jealous as he imagined Matt lying on a bed, some faceless blonde sucking at his cock and forcing such gorgeous sounds to fall from his lips. </p><p>Hesitantly, Kelly turned the handle on the front door, easing it open slowly to stop it squeaking in protest. He didn't know what he was expecting on the other side of the door, but he wasn't expecting the sight that greeted him. His throat ran dry and he froze in his place as he stared open mouthed and wide eyed. Matt was naked, his body glistening with sweat as he perched on his knees in the middle of the living room floor. His chest was pressed against the floor, held down by a man behind him who had one hand on his shoulder and another on his hip holding him with a bruising grip as he powered into him. The moans were falling from Matt's lips as Kelly had hoped, but he was also rewarded with the sound of skin slapping against skin as the unknown man continued to fuck into him. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly's eyes greedily roamed up the expanse of skin on view as he felt his jealousy twist in his gut as he finally tore his eyes away from Matt to examine the stranger. The man was wide in the chest, his arms bulging with muscles as dark curls fell into his face as his fingers curled possessively around Matt's shoulder as he pulled him up so that he was on his hands and knees. Matt's face was flushed bright, his mouth hanging open as more moans fell from his swollen lips. Kelly found himself wondering what had been occurring when he was still at Molly's, and what Matt and this stranger must have been doing to make those lips look so lusciously swollen and pretty. The stranger glanced up, barely pausing in his thrusts as he grinned up at Kelly; if possible, it seemed like the stranger’s thrusts seemed to grow faster at the realisation that another's eyes was watching the act. </p><p>Matt was drowning in pleasure oblivious to Kelly's presence even as the silver haired man slowly pushed the door to the apartment closed once more. He was so lost in the sight of Matt being so lost in the touch of the other man that he didn't even stop to consider turning around or scurrying towards his room.  "Don't just stand there. Come over here and put this pretty mouth to use," The stranger smirked as he changed his thrusts switching from speed to slow determined thrusts. Matt moaned as he finally looked up at Kelly standing on the other side of the room, and the acknowledgment in the blonde's stare was what prompted Kelly to step closer.</p><p>The stranger paused in his movements, burying himself deep inside of the blonde man as Kelly paused in front of the pair. The stranger released his hold on Matt's shoulder, both of his hands falling to the blonde’s hips holding him still. Kelly dared to inch the final step to be in reaching distance and immediately Matt pushed himself up so that he was on just his knees, hands scrambling frantically for the silver haired man's belt. Kelly did nothing to stop his best friend as his fly was pulled open and his hard cock was pulled free. The feeling of Matt's hand wrapped around his cock was like a dream come through, and it was enough to draw a moan from Kelly's lips. He felt like he had to pinch himself to prove that he wasn't dreaming, as Matt began to slowly jerk him off. </p><p>The strangers rich voice filled the room once more, the only sound apart from their moans, "He's such a slut for it. Practically begging for cock." Kelly watched as the stranger curled his hand into the Matt's hair, pulling him so that his face was level with Kelly's cock. "Come on blondie, show big and strong here but how well you suck dick." </p><p>Kelly groaned low in the back of his throat as his cock jumped in excitement as the head brushed against Matt's cheek leaving a small trail of pre-cum in its wake. Matt barely got a chance to catch his breath before his lips fell open and the hand curled in the back of his hair pushed him forwards forcing Matt to take Kelly's cock in his mouth. Wet heat surrounded Kelly, as the man began his thrusts once more, gasping into the air, "That's it. Fuck his throat." The stranger’s words sounded filthier when mixed with the gags and moans that escaped from Matt's lips as saliva fell messily down his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly's hand replaced the strangers as he moved his grip back to Matt's hips holding him place as the stranger resumed fucking into him, moving Matt back and forth between the two cocks that he was held between. The technique was messy, but none of that mattered when it was Matt's lips wrapped around his cock, blinking up at him with wide eyes that had tears streaming down his cheeks as one particular thrust forced him to take Kelly's cock deeper. Gagging and gasping for breath, Matt pulled back letting Kelly's cock fall from his lips a trail of spit keeping them connected. The sound of a slap resonated around the room as the stranger smacked the palm of his hand down against Matt's ass, "Choke on it. Go on blondie put that cock back in your mouth and get it all nice and wet."</p><p>The moans that fell from Matt's lips were louder than the ones that Kelly had heard when he had first entered the apartment, as if the stranger’s words were making everything more intense for the blonde man. Without his grip on Kelly's thighs holding him up, Matt fell back to the floor bracing himself on his hands and knees as the stranger remained relentless in his thrusts. Kelly dropped down to his knees in front of Matt, holding his cock in place as he watched Matt part his lips in preparation. He brushed the tip against Matt's bottom lip, watching as his tongue came out to lick at the slit. "Is this what you want?"</p><p>"Fuck," Matt gasped, as he tried to suck the head back between his lips. </p><p>"Not until you say it. Is this what you want Matt?" Kelly commanded.</p><p>"Beg for it." The stranger piped up, as he slid his hands up the length of Matt's back to curl them loosely around his throat; the touch didn't cut off his breath, but it held Matt in place as he continued to fuck him.</p><p>"Fuck Kelly, please I need it. I want it. Want you." Matt whimpered. </p><p>Kelly leaned forwards, putting his hands onto the back of Matt's heads as he shoved his cock between the blonde's lips. He didn't give Matt time to adjust, as he started fucking hard into this mouth, losing himself to the sensation of shoving his cock down Matt's throat. Moans, and gags filled the air combining with the sound of thrusts as the strange moved to match Kelly's speed, both men holding Matt in place as they chased their own pleasure. </p><p>Kelly flicked his gaze up, catching the stranger’s bright eyes and with a single nod of silent communication both men thrust inside at the same time holding themselves inside Matt, their bodies flush. Kelly could feel Matt's throat constricting around his cock as hands came up to clutch at his hips as the blonde man gagged unable to escape. They remained still holding Matt between them as he arched his back before they both pulled their cock's free. Matt collapsed down onto the floor, spluttering for breath as his body shook with the sensation. He was a mess, tears mixing with the drool as he coughed and took in deep inhales of breath. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly tugged Matt up with the hand that was still curled in his sweaty hair, smashing their lips together. He could taste himself on Matt's tongue as he kissed him with all the desires that he had been harbouring for so many years. Behind him, the stranger was stripping his cock, grunts falling from his lips as he watched the two men. With a strangled cry, the stranger worked himself to completion with his hand, cumming in long lines over Matt's back as Kelly continued to devour his lips. Kelly felt his own cock ache wanting to be touched once more as he broke away from Matt's addictive lips. He wanted for this moment to never end, not knowing when he would next get to experience the glorious sight of Matt naked in front of him, begging to be touched. </p><p>"Do you want Kelly to fuck you Matt?" The stranger crooned, as he leaned back on his heels to watch the two men. Kelly eyes darted to the other man, surprise filling him at the use of their names. He hadn't heard the stranger use either of their names, and it made Kelly wonder just how much the stranger knew. "Matt wants you. He wants you; you know. Wants you to fuck him like I fucked him."</p><p>"Kelly please," Matt begged, his voice a low whine as he wiped at his lips, smearing the mess across his chin. Kelly swiped a hand through the mess, spreading it further around before dipping his fingers into Matt's mouth. The feeling of Matt's tongue clearing away the mess, running his tongue along each digit as if he were lavishing attention on a cock. He could see Matt's cock flushed red and leaking as the blonde man pushed himself back up onto his hands and knees. Kelly wanted to feel Matt's tongue around his cock, feel the blonde worshiping it like he was worshipping his fingers, but he wanted to feel his tight hole clenching around him too. The silver haired man could see the cum on Matt's back, and he wanted to add to it. "Fuck me. Want you to cum inside of me." Matt cried. </p><p>"Turn around, face him." Kelly croaked, reaching down to hold the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming instantly at the sight of Matt's puffy hole and red thighs. Matt didn't need to be told twice, scrambling for purchase as he spun himself around so that he was presented in front of the silver haired man. Kelly found his breath was stuck in his throat as he pushed his thumb against the blonde man's entrance, testing the stretch. </p><p>"Lube's on the sofa. We're both clean." The stranger commented from his seat on the floor, despite having cum already he was slowly tugging at his cock and teasing at his balls as he watched the two of them like it was his own personal porno. Kelly chose not to respond to him as he grabbed the bottle from its location on the sofa, squirting some onto the palm of his hand. He spread it over his cock, before pushing two fingers inside of Matt applying some more lube to his hole. "No need to stretch him. I got him nice and ready for you."</p><p>Kelly pointedly ignore him as he scissored his fingers inside of Matt before gently pulling them free. His hands fell to Matt's hips, slowly stroking his pale skin as he pressed his hips forward, his cock teasing at his rim. "Please Kel." Matt cried, arching his back, and grinding back against the cock pressed against him. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel Matt as he reached down to guide his cock into the blonde's hole. Despite the fucking that the stranger had given him, he was still tight clutching him like a vice as Kelly pushed himself in further, only pausing when he was flush against Matt's ass. Matt's hole clenched around him as if it were reluctant to ever let go of his cock, and Kelly knew that he was not going to last long. His months of celibacy was catching up to him as he clawed at Matt's hips, all attempts at being gentle and loving disappeared from his thoughts the moment he found out what it felt like to be buried inside of the man he had pined over for years. His thrusts were un-coordinated, furious as he chased his own pleasure from the willing hole in front of him. Matt was howling with pleasure, braced on arm as he worked his cock in time with Kelly's frantic thrusts. </p><p>"That's it, make him cum." The stranger gasped from his seat, his cock pulsing in his hand. He wasn't the only one chasing his release as the stranger matched their pace, using his pre-cum as lube as he jerked his cock. "So close. Come on."</p><p>"Just shut up," Kelly snapped, his breath coming out ragged and sweat dampening his clothes as the loud slap of his hips against Matt's filled the apartment. He was glad that they didn't have neighbours, or they'd be getting the police knocking at the door with a noise complaint as Matt screamed in ecstasy beneath him. Kelly felt Matt's orgasm as his hole clamped around him, his screams of pleasure forever engrained into his memory as his body fell slack beneath his hands, his staggered breaths leaving him shaking. Kelly's hands on his hips were the only thing holding him up as Matt's hands gave out beneath him, his chest falling to the floor. </p><p>Kelly focused on Matt, ignoring the moan that fell from the stranger’s lip as he found his second release, cumming against his chest as he watched the display in front of him. He wasn't going to last, and with one final thrust Kelly stilled inside of Matt, gasping for breath as he found his release. His orgasm exploded through his body, setting every section of his skin on fire, and making him cum harder than he ever had. He leaned forwards, resting his forehead against Matt's shoulder as fell to the ground, pinning the blonde against the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how long he lied on the floor trapping Matt against his chest as he found his breath returning to him. His cock was softening inside of Matt, and Kelly brushed his lips against the back of Matt's sweaty neck as he pulled out. The sight of his cum escaping from within, made desire pulse through his body before his brain reminded him that he was too exhausted to go another round just yet. Rolling onto the floor next to Matt, Kelly was thrilled when the blond man followed his movement, rolling with him to curl back against his chest and snuggling underneath his chin. </p><p>"With that, it's my time to go. Will see you around Matt. Nice to finally meet you Kelly," the stranger acknowledged. When Kelly blinked up at him, he saw the man was clutching his clothes in one hand and holding his shoes in the other. The stranger seemed unfazed that the two men on the floor were curled up around each other, uncaring of his earlier involvement in the threesome. </p><p>"See you Geth." Matt mumbled against Kelly's chest, fingers stroking over the damp fabric of the silver haired man's t-shirt. A snort of laughter from the stranger who was apparently called Geth was followed by the door to the apartment being opened and closed. </p><p>The two firefighters lay in silence, fingers stroking across chests and hands roaming down backs. "So is that a common thing between you two?" Kelly found himself asking, immediately regretting bringing up the giant rainbow elephant in the room. </p><p>"No. I mean we work together on construction sometimes, but we have never done this. He was however proving a point, and winning a bet." Matt mumbled contently as he acted almost catlike as he nuzzled his head against Kelly's chin.</p><p>"Which was?"</p><p>"That you would be the jealous type," Matt teased, pushing himself up with a hand on Kelly's chest. Kelly grimaced at the weight suddenly being pushed onto him, but his grimace quickly turned into a smile when Matt leaned down, and brushed their lips together. This was the type of kiss that should have been their first, but Kelly knew that he was never going to forget this night. </p><p>"Is this a thing between us now?" Kelly whispered as Matt pulled back from the kiss. </p><p>"I bloody hope so, Geth got sick of me pining after you months ago. Pretty much demanded I told you how I felt, or he was going to make sure you found out." Matt laughed, as he brushed his lips against Kelly's jaw. </p><p>"Well I definitely found out," Kelly's chuckle rumbled through his chest as he tugged Matt closer, holding him tighter against his side. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not going to apologise for this one whatsoever. I am not sorry haha!</p><p>I also have nothing to say about it other than I wrote it cause I wanted it.  Enjoy, let me know what you think and let me know if you have any other prompts/ ideas that you would like to see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kisses on Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW- Mention of past self-injury.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt hummed low in his throat, contently arching his back against the solid muscle that was pressed against him. The brush of lips against the back of his neck had him practically purring like a kitten, as the soft kiss trailed a line down his shoulder. The chill of the morning air caused him to shiver as the overs were pushed away from his shoulders as more kisses were pressed against exposed skin. The blonde man smiled as he buried his head into his pillow, stretching his neck, providing more room for the touches and kisses that he knew they had no time to follow through on this morning. </p><p>Matt gasped, the sound filling the room as lips found the sensitive scar from the bullet wound, he had gotten a few years ago. Kelly always knew where to kiss and touch him; Matt blamed it on all the years that they had been together. He could feel the silver haired man's smile against his skin, as another kiss was pressed against the sensitive spot. Matt shuddered as the feeling of stubble scratched down his arm, lips pressing against a different scar, and a different memory; this one from an accident that had occurred when they had gone fishing years and years before. The scar was more faded than the last, the age turning it into a raised white line that was barely visible if one didn't know where to look. Matt remembered the day that this one had occurred; the weather had turned sharply one day when they were out on Lake Michigan, and the wind and the waves had rocked their small boat furiously as they sped back to the harbour. One solid wave had Matt losing his footing, and falling awkwardly and the edge of the cooler had caught his upper arm as he fell. The blood from the small wound had mixed with the heavy rain and the splash of the waves making it look far worse than it was. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly slid a hand down his side, stopping at the smallest part of his waist, his fingers squeezing slightly as he pushed Matt around. The blonde man allowed himself to be manoeuvred, rolling onto his back. A smile filled Matt's face, and it only grew wider as he looked up at the bright blue eyes that glittered down at him as they leaned closer and their lips met. Matt found himself melting into the touch, a hand raising off the bed to cup the back of Kelly's neck holding him in place. He could feel Kelly's hands trailing further down his body, dipping towards his bare hip as the silver haired man moved to hover half on top of him. Matt could feel the press of their hips, and his partner's hard cock against his bare skin; their clothes had been discarded the night before when Kelly had managed to make Matt forget his own name, unable to do anything other than scream Kelly's name in pleasure.</p><p>What started as a soft morning kiss was growing more and more heated as Kelly rolled their hips together lazily. Matt gasped, arching into the sensation as lips tore apart and kisses were pressed down his neck, biting at his chest as they worked further south. Hands trailed down his skin, dipping down the lines of muscles as they teased a line down to Matt's aching cock. The blonde man squirmed as lips follows hands; Kelly's tongue poking out to lick a straight line down the middle of Matt's chest, trailing all the way down to his belly button. Matt squeaked his eyes closed, moans escaping him as he felt the heat of Kelly's breath against his skin. He sucked in a breath of air as teeth nipped at the bruise that Kelly had left on the line of his hip the night before. "Fuck Kel."</p><p>Matt could feel Kelly's responding chuckle against his skin, as the silver haired man stared up at him through his lashes. "Patience, patience," he whispered, his lips remaining pressed against Matt's hip bone as hands grazed down his thighs. Matt whined low in his throat, wanting to feel something around his cock; he didn't care if it was a hand a or a mouth, he just needed something. Kelly's fingers were feather light as they ran up his skin, teasing at all the sensitive spots that the silver haired man had found years before. Despite the years, the touches were always able to send Matt crazy with desire. Fingers were stroking delicate lines up his inner thighs, stopping before they could reach the area that Matt longed to be touch the most. He could feel Kelly's breath ghosting over the tip of his cock as the silver haired man positioned himself between Matt's spread legs. </p><p>"Kelly please." Matt begged, his fingers scrambling and clutching at Kelly's short hair. His words were suddenly lost as Kelly finally took him in his mouth and wet heat surrounded his cock. Matt arched his back off the bed, breaths coming out ragged as strong hands pinned his hips in place. Matt wanted to buck up into the heat, wanted to feel Kelly's throat constricting around his cock. He moaned as Kelly swallowed around him, savouring the feeling of lips around his cock. One of the hands pinning his hips moved, cupping his balls before stroking down his perineum. The first finger worked its way inside of him, his hole still slightly stretched from their sex the previous night. Kelly hooked his finger, thrusting it slowly inside of him as he continued working his cock; Matt's moans grew louder as he felt the first brush against his prostate. The one hand still trying to pin him to the sheets, was not enough to hold him still as Matt thrust his hips at the touch, his cock moving further down Kelly's throat gagging him. The blond man whine, Kelly's finger continuing the assault on his prostate even as he pulled his lips away from Matt's cock. </p><p> Kelly coughed, spluttering to regain his breath as he rubbed his stubbled cheek against Matt's inner thigh. He slowly worked a second finger inside of Matt's hole, the move causing a hiss to escape from the blonde's lips. He was pleasantly sore still and the stretch had his gasping as the fingers scissored his hole. Teeth nipped at his inner thigh, not hard enough to leave a mark or a bruise but enough to bring gasps of pleasure. "I need you Kelly." Matt gasped, tugging at the man's short hair. </p><p>"Not got time for that gorgeous, but let me give you this." Kelly whispered, his teeth grazing against his skin once more before he pressed kisses back up to where Matt's cock was leaking pre-cum against his stomach. Heat was around his cock once more, Kelly's tongue working in tandem with his fingers as they pushed Matt through waves of pleasure. His arousal was building like a crescendo inside of him, pushing him closer to the edge every time the fingers inside of him nailed at his spot, and every time he felt Kelly's throat swallow around his cock. Glancing down the length of his own body, Matt threw his head back at the sight that greeted him; Kelly was staring up at him his eyes dark with his own lust, but there was nothing more erotic than the sight of his mouth stretched wide around Matt's cock and his hand working his own hardness. </p><p>They had been together for so long that Kelly knew Matt's body as well as he knew his own. He knew how to make the man come embarrassingly fast, and Matt's moaned as his orgasm hit him with such force that he temporarily forgot his own name. Kelly swallowed around him, continuing his assault on his prostate until Matt was nothing more than a shaking mess against the sheets. Matt felt like he'd had all the bones removed from his body, and he was nothing more than jelly as he felt the fingers being removed from inside of him. He watched Kelly rise onto his knees with a missed spot of cum on the corner of his lips. Kelly knelt between his legs, working his cock in quick thrusts, his breath growing rapid as he started to cum. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Matt grimaced underneath Kelly's weight as they lay together coming down from their pleasure as they waited for the sound of the alarm. Matt couldn't quite see the clock, but the room was getting lighter as the sun rose higher in the eye. The silver haired man was curled on his chest, a place that was so often reversed more often than not; Matt didn't know how Kelly was able to cope with him lying on top of him so much if it came with this level of discomfort. The blonde man gently stroked Kelly's cheek, grinning as the man angled his head so that he could press a kiss against his wrist. Matt smiled softly, his eyes crinkling, the same way they always did when Kelly did that. He knew exactly where to kiss, aiming perfectly for one of the scars that Matt tried to keep hidden from the rest of the world. </p><p>Despite it normally being hidden behind his wristwatch, Matt was not ashamed of the scar, nor was he ashamed of his own actions. The scar had been part of his life since he was fourteen years old, and depression had first clutched its claws into Matt's soul. It was a few months after he had lost his parents to two different outcomes, and one day he just stopped being able to tread water. Depression isn't just feeling sad, it sometimes feels like there is nothing inside of you; no emotions, no happiness, no sadness, just as an emptiness that nothing seems to fill. He didn't know what made him do it, but with a blade scavenged from a sharpener he had dragged the sharp metal through his skin and felt something for the first time in so long. The cut didn't bring with him relief; it filled him with fear and adrenaline as he had struggled to stem the heavy flow. In the end he had wrapped a clean sock around the wound and watched as the red had seeped through the fabric. It had taken weeks to heal and over the years it had left a white scar nearly a centimetre wide. </p><p>Matt had felt ashamed the first time Kelly saw the scar at the beginning of their relationship, but he had kissed the scar once and nodded when Matt had told him that it was something that he would never do again. Ever since then, Kelly had always treated it as he did any other scar on Matt's body, worshipping it with the same love and attention. </p><p>"I love you," Matt whispered as Kelly moved his lips away from the old scar, trailing towards a small burn on his forearm which he had gotten from an oven tray. The shrill sound of the alarm jolted them both back into the reality, reminding them that they had to get up for work. Kelly pushed himself upright, his hand firmly pressed into the centre of Matt's chest to balance himself as he slammed his hand down on top of the blaring alarm. Kelly grinned down at him, leaning back down to press a kiss against Matt's cheek. "I love you too. "</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was initially intended as a Christmas fic for these two, which is half finished at the moment, but this scene just diverted away and became a story of its own. I hope everyone had a good holiday season!</p><p>This was inspired by a line I wrote the other day just regarding my own depression, and its a sort of a line I want to work into one of my fics. The line was, I first hurt myself when I was 14, and I've hurt myself ever since. The only difference between me at 14 and me at 25 is that at 25 I actually cleaned and bandaged my wounds. </p><p>Now i wanted to give this to Matt, but I didn't want him to have an area covered in self-harm scars. I wanted him to have one, and realise that for him that method of coping wasn't for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt huffed to himself, resting his chin on his hand as he stared out of the window at the Chicago streets passed them by. The streets were covered in white, and the snow was continuing to speckle down on the city. The sky was full of it, cloud hanging low and white around them, and Matt knew that for some it would be that stereotypical white Christmas, for others it would be just another day. Kelly was driving through the city in Matt's truck as if the inches of snow on the ground weren't there. Snow on the ground was normal occurrence in the winter months, but there was something about snow on Christmas that always felt different; Matt blamed it on the significantly less traffic that was on the road on that day. It left the snow virtually untouched in areas where it would have normally been trodden down to sludge. </p>
<p>It wasn't how he wanted to spend his Christmas day this year, but the rota had been planned since January. There were three shifts during the winter months that the three different watches took turns over. One watch had to do thanksgiving, one watch had to work Christmas, and the one watch got New Years. It rotated, so that if you worked Thanksgiving last year, you'd work a different holiday the next, and vice versa. Matt didn't know which shift he disliked the most; both Thanksgiving and Christmas took you away from family and celebrations, but New Years was always chaotic. They could give lectures on firework safety and drink driving on the other 364 days of the year, but come New Years it wouldn't matter cause people seemed to think that it was different rules on that day. At least on Thanksgiving and Christmas, they mainly got calls regarding oven fires which could often be put out with a quick blast of foam. Matt hoped that they didn’t get called out for anything else today.</p>
<p>Even though he hated the New Year’s shift the most, Matt was still mildly grouchy about working the Christmas shift this year, simply because he’d had to adjust his plans. He knew that he shouldn't be, especially when he had the guys on shift who had families at home who were without their parents on the holiday. Herrmann had told him once on one of their previous Christmas Day shifts that the kids would still do all their usual things; they'd go to mass, they'd eat the big dinner and then play board or video games all day, however they'd open presents the next day with him and make up a story for the little ones about Santa helping at the fire department, so he got delayed with the presents. Matt could picture Herrmann gathering his brood around with the enthusiastic tale as they all opened presents on Boxing Day.</p>
<p>One thing they did regardless of which watch got the Christmas Day shift was Secret Santa. Each watch got their own Secret Santa list, and the admin office did their own also, and it had surprised Matt the first Christmas that he had spent at 51. His first house had been very blunt about the holidays, with minimal fuss and sparse decorations. At 51, they had the secret Santa, and they had a little Christmas tree that went into the admin office. Garlands got strung up around the bunk room, and a sprig of mistletoe was always going to be hiding somewhere in the house as a joke. Most of the time they settled for hugs under the mistletoe instead of kisses, but Matt fondly remembered a time he had been cornered by Shay under the devilish festive plant; Kelly had laughed for five minutes when he saw the lipstick stain on his cheek and the red lipstick on his lip. Kelly always seemed to know where the mistletoe was, and Matt was only too happy to be tugged underneath the ridiculous plant when it was his lover joining him there. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Twenty-four hours and then we can back in bed and not leave it until next shift." Kelly promised, leaning over the gearbox to offer Matt's thigh a gentle squeeze. The touch jolted the blonde man away from the snow falling outside, and Matt turned to offer Kelly a blinding smile. Kelly had surprised him in bed that morning with pancakes, bacon, and fresh coffee; it was a treat that they typically only managed to do on days that they weren't on shift, so the gesture had warmed Matt's heart. They had decided to follow the Herrmann's tradition of exchanging presents and eating a big dinner for the next day, but that hadn't stopped Kelly from depositing a carefully wrapped present in Matt's lap after they had pushed the breakfast tray to the foot of the bed. Inside had been a beautiful blue scarf that had Matt melting at the softness as he ran the fabric through his fingers. Kelly had grinned at him, pressing his lips to the tip of Matt's nose before his smile widened even more as he told Matt to look out the window. </p>
<p>Matt smiled as he gently stroked the ends of the new scarf that was wrapped firmly around his neck. "Two days in bed. You promised me a turkey dinner." Matt teased, winking across at the other man. </p>
<p>"Oh I'll cook it in nothing but an apron just so you end up dragging me back to bed." Kelly flirted back, and instantly Matt could picture his boyfriend's antics. </p>
<p>"Well I mean you could try and do that in the firehouse, but I don't know how well that would go down." Matt smirked as Kelly slowed down as he turned onto the street leading up to the firehouse. The snow had been cleared on this road, particularly in the area around the house; even from a distance, Matt could see the drive had been shovelled clear of the night's snow leaving only the fresh snowflakes in place. </p>
<p>"That treat is for you and you alone my dear." Kelly promised as he pulled the truck into a clear space on the side of the road, instantly leaning across the middle to press his lips against Matt's cheek. Matt giggled, cupping the silver haired man's cheek to pull him in for a proper kiss. Matt was lost in heaven the second Kelly's lips met his, sighing in delight as a strong hand curled around the back of his neck and the other gently tugged him closer with a grip on his new scarf. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe you won't tell be who you got for secret Santa." Kelly griped for probably the hundredth time ever since they pulled names out of the little hat a month ago. Matt had done his best to keep the smile off his face when he had pulled his choice out of the hat, hastily hiding the paper to stop his boyfriend from peeping. Secret Santa was a thing at the fire house that showed just how bad they were at keeping secrets; by the time Christmas day actually came around it was barely secret anymore. Matt was typically one of the group who revealed his secret Santa to someone else mostly because he was stuck on what to buy them, but this year he had the perfect plan. He had gone to great ways of keeping the secret from Kelly, enjoying the pout that fell across his boyfriend’s face. The pout was there again, as Matt pushed the green gift bag into his locker, but the twinkle in the silver haired man's eyes told the world that he was teasing. </p>
<p>"You'll find out soon. You know Boden wants to do presents before lunch." Matt smiled as he closed his locker door, pushing the lock back into place. It wouldn't make much difference really; Kelly knew the code to his locker just like he knew the code to his. What Kelly didn't know was that the green gift bag was a decoy present, just in case the silver haired man decided to peak. The real gift was hiding underneath all his paperwork, the one place no one would think to look. </p>
<p>Matt giggled as Kelly pushed himself forward, pinning the blonde man against the locker next to his own. The locker room was empty apart from them, and Matt allowed himself to be pulled into another kiss that teased of all the kisses that they would be able to share the next day. The house had known about them for years, and the fear of being caught and judged by any of their men had faded a long time ago; nothing was ever going to be as embarrassing as the time that Boden had walked in on Kelly playfully trying to undress Matt back when their relationship was still new. Matt gasped as a hand curled around his hip, and a knee pushed between his causing him to spread his legs a little; he could feel himself growing aroused, and a little roll of the hips confirmed that Kelly was in the same predicament. </p>
<p>"Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Vehicle accident." </p>
<p>The alarms ringing out had both men groaning in frustration, even as Kelly dipped his head to press a parting kiss against Matt's lips. </p>
<p>"Go save lives, don't be late for presents." Matt grinned as he gently pushed Kelly back a step, before watching as the silver haired man jumped into action and took off towards the apparatus bay floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning was dangerously quiet, so much so that no one dared to say a word in case they jinxed the shift. So far Squad had been called out to the vehicle accident which was someone who had skid in the snow and ice and other than writing off their car had been uninjured, whilst Truck and Engine had been called out to two small oven fires which needed nothing more than a spurt of foam on the turkey's which now resembled charcoal. Everyone had moved their presents underneath the small tree that had been put up in the breakroom. Matt had watched as people tried to sneakily place their gifts under the pile when they thought no one was looking, each person failing as spectacularly as the last. </p>
<p>Everyone was huddled around the room, all eagerly anticipating the announcement that dinner was ready, and waiting for Boden to start dishing out the presents. The smell of turkey was wafting through the air, filling the station with the smell of good cooking and Matt could see from his seat next to Kelly that the vegetables and potatoes were starting to be dished out into the serving bowls forming small mountains of food. The eager chatter grew louder, and Matt could visibly see some of his firefighters suddenly revert to being children as Boden finally walked into the room, a giant smile filling his face.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. I know we all want to tuck into the amazing food that's been prepared, and I want to thank Sylvie, Tony, and Martin for all the hard work you've put into it." Boden nodded his appreciation at the two firefighters and the paramedic who stood at the oven all preening under the praise. Matt joined in with the round of applause as the rest of the group cheered for their cooks, the noise settling down after a minute as their chief stepped towards the tree. </p>
<p>"Now I'm not gonna give you a speech, and that's because the foods nearly ready. So Capp, this one's for you." Boden announced, lifting the first present of the small pile. Matt watched with the same excitement as Capp practically bounced over, ripping the paper off his gift until it was confetti. The next few people acted the same, and soon the floor was covered in multi-coloured scraps of paper. Everyone was so happy with the gifts that they had been given, and Matt felt his chest fill with pride at how close they all were as a work-place family. He trusted these people with his life, and that was more than he could say about most of his family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Severide, don't worry you've not been forgotten." Matt bit his lip, as Kelly's hand slipped from around his waist as he rose from his chair to walk towards Boden to retrieve the last present from the tree. Kelly's gift looked small in comparison to some of the others, nothing but a white envelope that stood out amongst the brightly wrapped presents, but Matt knew that inside it was the best gift of all. </p>
<p>Rising from his feet, Matt stepped towards his boyfriend as Kelly pulled open the envelope and removed the card from inside. Matt could see the frown on his lover’s face as he turned the card over and saw the front for the first time, and Matt could see the cogs turning in Kelly's mind as he read the front before slowly opening the card with a shake in his hands. </p>
<p>Matt knew what was inside, he had been the one to buy the card and he smiled at the combined gasp as the others around them read the front for the first time. The envelope fluttered down to the floor, joining the mix of paper that was already scattered amongst their feet as Kelly pulled out the small photo that Matt had placed inside of the card. He could see the tears forming in Kelly's eyes as the silver haired man looked up at him as if seeking confirmation. </p>
<p>"Surprise," Matt's voice escaped him as a teary sob as Kelly rushed forwards and pulled him into a kiss that both men cried into. The card saying, 'Merry Christmas daddy', and the sonogram photo were pressed between them as their friends cheered around them. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I chose to leave this as an open ending, so you can choose to interpret the ending as you like. it can be a surrogacy pregnancy or it can be Mpreg. I personally love a good Mpreg fic, but I know that others aren't so read it as you like :)</p>
<p>I promise Drifting is getting the update next. I just wanted to give you guys a little bit of christmas fluff, so i hope you enjoy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>